Sailor Moon Origins Books 1-5 and Postlude
by Sailor Scouts Planet Power
Summary: I've always wondered what really went on before the attack of the Moon Kingdom by Queen Beryl. How did the Princesses of each planet become the Guardians of Princess Serenity? This is a collection of memoirs in the minds of all the different Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Moon herself. This is Sailor Moon Origins as told by the Sailor Scouts!
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Origins

Book 1 Chapter 1: The Princess of Water, Princess Mercury

 _I never once really felt like a princess. Sure, I was the princess of Planet Mercury, but, I thought princesses were supposed to be beautiful. I thought they were supposed to act a certain way, grace people a certain way. Being born into royalty was never something I wanted, nor did I really care for that kind of lifestyle. I guess in a way, when the Moon Kingdom was taken down, it was almost a blessing in disguise. For once I could do something that interests me more than being a Princess. I could be a friend. I know I was never beautiful, and maybe failed as a Princess, but I also know that true friendship lies not what one thinks on the surface but what goes deeper than that: the soul. Caring for the Moon Princess was more of a calling for me than being something that was beyond my capability. That is why I am proud to be called Sailor Mercury!_

 _-_ Former Princess Mercury, Ami Mizuno

In my room, I stare out in the starry sky. The sound the water makes as it flows from the fountain in front of The Water Palace is soothing as it hits the different parts of the fountain. The noise gives the atmosphere an ethereal calm. As I look at the stars, I realize how much I yearn to be out there.

Living as a princess definitely isn't easy, especially when all you do all day is listen to what your parents expect of you, attend meetings at a high end restaurant where people from all over the galaxy come to form treaties as you eat a meal with them, hoping sometimes that they don't shoot you right then and there, and trying to put on a perfect public image can be less than satisfying. I never wanted to be a princess, no far from it. I've always had dreams of becoming a scientist of some sort, or a doctor too. I've always had a curious nature, and I've always wanted to explore outside of my own planet. Sometimes I get the chance, but if I do, I'm not at the other planet for very long. Usually I go to another planet because there's a situation between said planet and the planet I inhabit, Mercury.

But all the freetime I have is spent here at the Water Palace. It has become, more or less, a prison of sorts. One thing that is kind of cool is my ability to control water. Sometimes I'll play a joke on some of the palace's guards by using the fountain water to get on their gear, while I silently laugh. My powers, however, give our planet a unique advantage when it comes to war. It's been a while since the planet has seen a war at all, but when we did have wars, none of our men would get killed. All we did was get the men that were supposedly dead and with my power of controlling water, all I have to do is utter a few words, pour the water on the wound, and the wound would heal, bringing the soldier back to life. That's one thing about Mercury, our army is a strong one, able to withstand any attack.

As I lay on my bed looking out through my window, with all of those thoughts rushing through my head, I turn around and I hear a knock on my door. I then rush to put on some pajama's really quick and I answer my door. My assistant, Aqua, looks at me with much excitement and says "Princess Mercury, I'm so glad I caught you at a good time!" I yawn, look at the clock and I say "Aqua, it's Full Moon O' Clock, what could you want at this late of hour?" Aqua said "Princess Mercury, it's time! The child of the Moon Kingdom is finally being born! And you are invited as a special guest!" I look at her oddly and reply "But what does this have to do with me at all? I thought I was only allowed to leave the castle if there was a pressing matter that needed some sort of resolution. Why this?" Aqua replied with "I honestly don't know, all it says in the invitation-" Aqua pulled out the invitation and said "Dearest Princess Mercury, you are invited as a special guest to attend the birth Princess Serenity. Queen Selene apologizes for the last minute invite. It is imperative that you come and present yourself before the newborn princess, as there are certain matters to discuss." I then replied with a somewhat urgent "I see…tell Captain Ocean to ready my cruise liner post haste. I will be down at the docks at precisely Quarter Moon O' Clock." Aqua bowed and said "Will do Princess."

As I stumbled to get dressed, a million thoughts raced through my head. I didn't know what to think. What could the Moon Kingdom possibly want with the Princess of Mercury? Is it possible another war was on its way? Could that be the reason why Selene needed me? Or was it something worse? All I could think of were bad reasons, probably because it's in the middle of the night when all of this was happening.

I then got on board the S.S. Ravine, and we then left dock and flew through the stars. The people on board were Me, my assistant Aqua, Captain Ocean, and 2 bodyguards named Amir and Rayne.

Floating along space is so beautiful. It's one of my favorite things to do, at least, when I get to do it. Space is just so beautiful when night hits. A sea of beautiful stars, waiting to greet you with their brightness and warmth. It's nights like these where I wish I was no longer a Princess. There were even times when I would see a shooting star outside my window, and every time I got to see that star, I would wish upon it. Of course, my wish never came true, but how I longed to be a commoner. Then I would have the ability to explore the Universe. Of course, that would never happen.

As we began our descent onto The Moon, I noticed other modes of transportation began their descent as well. I realized that the other princesses of the other planets arrived here as well. Apparently, whatever was going on must be serious, to have all of us gathered in this sacred place. The only 4 we never see are the 4 outer planets. I never understood why, but maybe it was for the best.

As we all descended, one by one, each of us got off of our respective vehicles, we all looked at each other and smiled and hugged. The one thing I did enjoy about being a Princess is meeting the other Princesses. Each of them were my true friends.

I had 3 friends at the time. Princess Mars, a princess who could control fire, read fortunes, and was born with extra-sensory abilities to sense bad omens. Princess Jupiter, a princess with the power of nature. Princess Jupiter was unique, cause her powers span more than just summoning flower petals, or trees, she was able to control all things related to nature including the weather. And lastly, Princess Venus, the Princess of Love and Beauty. Princess Venus has a unique power, the power of love and light combined. She can bend light, but with her light comes love, and anyone that's hit by it ultimately feels the overpowering sensation of love. She has also become a very good friend of the Moon Royal Family.

As we all hugged, we all decided we would go in together. As we were walking towards the beautiful crystal doors of the Moon Palace, I asked Venus "So…, do you know why we're here." Venus smiled and said "Didn't you read the invitation? The new Princess has arrived!" I then said "Yeah, but it's a bit unusual that the Princesses of the different Planets were invited." Venus then nodded her head and said "Yeah…you're right. To be honest, I know just as much as you know. I might be the Moon Family's best friend, but even I don't know everything." We then opened the crystal doors, and as we did, there was a huge line that was making their way to see the baby Serenity. As we started to get in line, a Palace guard said "Are you 4 the 4 Princesses that were invited?" All four of us said "Yes." The Palace guard said "You 4 are to be escorted to a special room. Follow me."

As all of us followed the guard, I was always in awe of the Moon Palace. It was the most beautiful palace of all the planets. Probably because it housed the Royal Family's treasure, The Millenium Silver Crystal, the key to eternal life and complete control of the Universe. The Royal Family has made it a duty to guard the crystal well, and they have been, through every century successfully.

We then were led to a somewhat small room. In it was a table filled with all sorts of foods. From gourmet chicken, to mashed potatoes, to fruits and vegetables, and even to desserts, it was the most beautiful potpurri of food I've ever seen in my life. There was a small library in the corner and a chair with a lamp beside it, as a small sitting area where you can read in peace. And lastly, there were 2 couches with some houseplants surrounding the room. Everything in the room, with the exception of the dining chairs, the chair next to the library, and the 2 sofa's, were made of pure crystal. Everything in the palace was always kept clean so you could really see the purity the palace showcased. The guard then said "Queen Selene has instructed me to inform you that you are to wait here until further instruction. Please help yourself to any food and beverages sat out on the dining room, and make your way to anything else you wanna do in this room. You'll be in here for quite a while till Selene gets done attending to her guests. I bid you all a goodnight." The guard then closed the crystal door, and Jupiter said "Awesome! Palace food ROCKS!" Jupiter went towards the food first and started chowing down.

I went towards the library and picked up a book called "The History of the Universe." Mars and Venus just sat on the couch talking with each other. I

To be honest, I wasn't really paying too much attention to the others. I just wanted to keep to myself really. I wasn't even reading from the book. You see, I was born with a very analytical mind. My people are very wise and very smart. Our very planet prides itself on smarts. So, instead of me wasting time, I was trying to figure out why Queen Selene would invite all of us at the same time. There's got to be a reason, because normally all 4 of us Princesses never meet all at once like this. We see each other now and again, but this must be something big. I didn't really like where any of this was going. At one point, I think Mars said "I have a funny feeling about this." All I could do was stay strong, protecting myself for what might come.

After what seemed like hours, suddenly the door to the room opened. Queen Selene came in, and she was so beautiful. I always thought she was so radiant….kind of like that of the very Moon she lived on. She wore a long white dress with butterfly wings on the back, and she always wore a bun-head type hairstyle. She also held in her hand a long pink stick, with a half-moon shaped top and there was a gem of some sort inside of the half-moon.

All of us stopped what we did, we got in a single line, and every single one of us curtseyed in front of the Queen.

Queen Selene started while she shut the door to the room. She started "Hello everyone. It's so nice to see everyone again. I've gathered you all here tonight for a very important reason. You all may sit, because this is quite a lengthy explanation."

We all sat on one of the couches.

Selene continued "As you all know, tonight was the birth of my beautiful daughter Serenity. And, you will all be able to see her soon. I brought all of you here tonight out of deep concern for my daughter's well-being. You see, I have seen things in the future that disturb me. In my dreams lately, I have been seeing a solar eclipse. In other dreams I see our moon, as red as blood. My dreams are very symbolic in nature. I have been asking the Millenium Silver Crystal about these very dreams. These are signs of things to come, and although my dreams haven't been completely violent, there's an evil at work, an evil not even I understand. And, this is the reason why I have brought you all here tonight. After countless audiences with your respective planets Kings and Queens, I have made a negotiation with all of them. I have kept the negotiations secret until now, because I believed that only till my daughter was given birth would I reveal my plans for the future of my daughter. What I ask of everyone here is very simple, I need all of you to become Sailor Guardians to help with the protection of my daughter."

I then said "Queen Selene…how do you propose we do this? We're Princesses in our own respected Planets. We can't just abandon our Planets without heirs to the throne."

Queen Selene laughed and said "You won't need to worry about such a thing. You all are still Princesses, but everyday, at ¾ Moon O'Clock sharp, you are all supposed to show up at the Moon Palace for training to be Sailor Guardians. You all must be able to use your powers to their fullest extent in case something should happen to my beloved daughter Princess Serenity." Princess Mars piped up and said "Oh, so this is about us huh? Where are the other 4 Princesses? You know, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn? What about them?" Queen Selene said "I did not invite them, because, all of them do not share a similar agenda like we do." Princess Mars then said "I think it's awfully funny how we all know each other compared to those 4. All of us are pretty close, but whenever a situation becomes dire, you never see those 4 march into battle. It's always us." Queen Selene said "Their goals are different. Right now they are searching for something to prevent something else from happening. I am not at liberty to expose what those plans are. I have to think about my kingdom right now. I know this upsets you Mars, but right now, the very fate of quite possibly the entire Universe rests on our shoulders. Let's not forget, the most powerful item in the entire Universe is in our possession. I think we should make this a priority right now then the other 4 not being here. Now, that's all I needed to talk to you 4 about. You 4 are to meet here at the same time, everyday, for one whole phase of the moon to train. You will be training against yourselves. I will let you know what happens regarding what will befall my kingdom. Until then, just train the best way you can. Once you train enough, you will become Sailor Guardians to my dear Serenity. Which brings me to my next question, do you promise to guard Serenity with your heart and soul as long as you live?"

All of us said we do. Selene then said "Good…now, let's go to the throne room to meet my daughter!" All of them were brought back to the throne room and I got to glimpse at the beautiful Serenity. She looked very much like her Mom.

It was at this very moment where I knew my life would be going through a lot of changes. For once I won't just be known as Princess Mercury, but as Sailor Guardian Mercury. My life from there on would never be the same…


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

B1 Chapter 2: The Boring Duties of a Princess

"RISE AND SHINE!" Aqua said as she opened the drapes to my room. I rose from my bed and said "Aqua…next time, please don't do that." Aqua then bowed and said "Yes your majesty, however you should know that whenever I call your name, it takes you a long time to get downstairs." I then said "Sorry, I'll try coming down sooner. What's on the agenda today?" Aqua said "Well, at 1 quarter of the Moon, you are having an audience from the Village of Cactus. Afterwards, you have dinner with your Father. Then you are to report to the Moon Kingdom for your training and the rest of the day you have off." I then lit up and said "FINALLY! I don't have a whole lot to do for once! Good! If the people from the Village of Cactus come before I'm downstairs on my throne, tell them I'm busy and will get to them asap." Aqua smiled and said "Will do!"

As I came down, wearing a robins egg blue sequin dress, I went and sat on my chair inbetween the King and Queen's chair. I then said "Bring the villagers in!" The two guards opened the doors to the Palace, and 5 villagers came in. These poor people were in rags. This is the horrible part about being a part of royalty. I get to see people from all walks of life, and nothing sickens me more than to see people who have literally nothing. And yet, whenever I see these people, I'm reminded of all that I do have. I know I complain almost 24/7 of being royalty, but, in retrospect, I suppose it could be worse, like these villagers do.

I said with a smile "Hi. How may I be of service to you?" The villagers all started to bow, when I interrupted "You don't have to bow to me…think of me as your equal. Now…how may I help each of you?" One villager said "My name is Duhry. My family and I come to you today to represent our village. As you know, we live in a very deserted climate of this planet, and we have strode a great distance to seek your help. As you may/may not be aware of, our village's water supply gets very low very quickly. We have tried different methods to save money for our village to get water, but each and every year, our village gets thirstier by the second. Water is a very important resource to our village. We normally try not to get the royal family involved, however, we do not have much of a choice in this matter. On behalf of my family, and of the entire village, we ask of your Majesty if it would be ok if we could negotiate some sort of truce with your kingdom and if we could maybe share some of your water." Looking upon them with my most deepest sympathy I said "You know what? You don't have to worry about any truce. I will see to it that you get as much water as you possibly need. Don't worry about paying me any money, I make plenty of it. I will also establish a pipe system that runs water from my Palace to your village. Don't worry about water bills, or water shortages. You have my word, and as a down payment- GUARDS!" Both of the guards near the front doors stood up straight, ready to take orders. Mercury then said "I want you to fill 5 5gallon buckets full of water. I want you to take them with this family. Afterwards, I want you to get a hold of the best water company we have and tell them to establish a plumbing system for the Village of Cactus. Tell this company to bill The Water Palace, regarding any setup fees and any water bills." Duhry said "Thank you so much your Majesty! We will remember you everyday, without fail!" Mercury smiled and said "No problem…and from now on, call me Mercury." Duhry was in tears of joy as the guards lead them away from the Palace.

Next trip…dinner with my Dad.

Dinner's with my Father can be interesting sometimes. My Dad has been known to be unpredictable. Sometimes the dinner is nice, we don't talk about "business matters." Other times, we talk about the most boring subject in the world…which is "business matters." Truthfully, for the most part, I do get along with my Father. He is, after all, the only family I have left. A long time ago, during one of the wars, my Mother died. We tried searching for her body to heal her completely. Sadly, her body was never found. I never really knew my Mother, and somedays, I wish I knew where she was.

As I arrived at the restaurant where my Dad was at, he seemed excited to see me. I then had the waitress escort me to my Father. She then took both of our orders and I started the conversation "So…how are things?" My Father said "Good I guess…so…I hear you're going off to training today at the Moon Palace?" I said "YES! I'm SO EXCITED DAD! For once I don't have to play Princess…I can be doing something just as important! My Father then said "Well, let's not forget who you really are. You were a Princess first and you'll forever remain a Princess first and foremost. Your people come before anything else." Here we go again. Dad has, once again, spoiled a perfectly nice evening. I replied to him "Look Father, supposedly you were told about this. You agreed to this, let's keep that in mind too. And, need I remind you that there's a very important item that keeps the Universe balanced at all times that lies within the Moon Palace." My Father responded saying "Look, I get it, I really do, but Mercury, your place is always here first. It's not that I don't want you to help in doing this, I'm just saying, I dunno how long your Mom or I for that matter am going to be around. The Palace needs to be tended to." I then said "Look…as long as I'm around, I promise you, the Palace will be safe. You have nothing to worry about Daddy."

We finally got our food, and we ate, with the usual business talk.

But, when that was over, finally it was our first day of training. As each of us arrived, we were escorted by a Palace guard to the training room. The training room was a very long and wide room. Queen Selene then appeared and said "Hello everyone. It's so good to see you all here and prompt as well. Using the power of The Millenium Silver Crystal, I will bestow a gift on all of you. It is a gift that will bring out your true powers." Queen Selene then raised her pink staff, and the gem in the middle started to glow a white hue. Queen Selene then said "Millenium Silver Crystal, hear my wish! I wish that these 4 Princesses be turned into Sailor Scouts!" As the Millenium Silver Crystal started to shine brightly and it started to beat like a heart, wave after wave of pulsating light, as it the light hit us, our clothing gradually turned into Sailor Outfits. Each of us had pretty much the same outfit, with only minor changes done to each one.

Queen Selene then said "Whenever you train these will be the garments you wear. Not only will these garments bring out only the best in your powers, they are also interchangeable with whatever you have worn during each day. In other words, you are free to switch between your Princess self and your Guardian self. All you have to do is think about being a Princess, and a Princess you shall become, same goes with being a Guardian. Now, let us begin the training. First 2 people I want fighting against each other is Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars."

I then went in the middle of the room, both Mars and I facing each other. Queen Selene then said "Now then, FIGHT!" Mars said "Don't think I'll go easy on you Mercury." I then said "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Mars. Haha." Mars through a fireball at Mercury, but Mercury immediately threw water and doused the fireball before it even hit her. Mars then got out a piece of paper that said "Evil Spirit Begone" and said a few words and threw it at Mercury. Mercury doused it again with water. Mars said "Ok, FINE THEN! MAR'S SNAKE FIRE!" A huge snake appeared behind Mars and went after Mercury. Mercury then said "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The Snake dodged it. Mercury, not knowing what to do, ran fast. Mercury quickly made some calculations on how to extinguish this snake. The problem is, not only was it fast, but she noticed Mars was able to control the snake. If she took down Mars instead of the Snake, Mars will be down, but the snake will also be down as well. Mercury, as she ran, turned the top half of her body towards Mars and said "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mars turned around, but was too late and was doused with water. The Snake ran in a different direction, hit a wall, and the snake vanished.

Queen Selene then said "Alright…the winner of that round was Mercury!" I smiled and said "But you were a very worthy opponent Mars." Mars had her chin up, her eyes closed, and she said "Yeah, well…you just lucked out." Queen Selene said "Mercury, there are more gifts that I will give to you. You have proven to be a very worthy adversary. However, you were extremely smart to kill 2 birds with one stone. In saying that, I have created for you a computer and some goggles. Now you will be able to analyze enemies and your surroundings." I took the items and said "Thank you so much!"

The rest of the phase of the Moon was spent fighting each other.

After a long days worth of being Princess and Guardian, I was whooped. Everyone started to head out back to their respective planets. I stayed behind because I wanted to see the baby again. I saw her again, and was able to hold her for the first time. It was weird….because, as I held this beautiful baby, a strange happiness flowed through me. It was weird, there was so much love and warmth radiating from this baby. A tear went down my cheek…a tear that is full of sadness transcending into joy. It's as if I knew her my entire life. It's like we were friends…I couldn't explain the feeling, but just the mere feeling of friendship made me cry. There's definitely something special about that little one, no doubt.

As I travel back to my planet, I thought about all that had happened today. As I reflected upon that small moment I had with the infant, I was overwhelmed with love. It's hard to be a Princess sometimes. I never had much confidence in the way of the looks department. I don't have any friends, probably because I don't have time to make any, and when I do have time, I can't leave the grounds of the palace, unless it's to do something important. I just feel so alone all the time. There are days when I will cry myself to sleep. Somedays I want to use my powers to flood the entire Palace, and maybe, just maybe, I could be just like everybody else. However, being part of a race that is not only smart but is also wise, that part of me that is very loyal to the Planet Mercury, tells me that that wouldn't be the wisest nor the best decision.

I know I'm not the prettiest. I know I'm not the typical royal princess. But what I do know, and what I can finally confirm, is I'm not alone anymore. Because now, more than ever, it is my sworn duty to protect that child, and I will most definitely protect that child with my life. That child was like a sister I never had, and after today, I finally have a purpose to exist.

I love you Princess Serenity….more than you'll ever know…


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

B1 Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

When you're royalty, sometimes you don't know who to trust. From the surface, it seems like everyone loves you and adores you, but the inside can be just as thorny then on the outside. With every choice comes consequences, be they good or bad. Just recently, my Planet has been having trouble with negotiations regarding Planet Earth. Apparently, Planet Earth, of all Planets, has become unsteady. Political uneasiness and religious corruption is plaguing the minds of its citizens. The other Planets in the Solar System haven't had a war with Earth just yet, in a matter of fact, it would seem Earth is attacking its own people. The people on my Planet don't quite understand why one would attack their own. I myself don't understand it as well, but what I have come to know as a leader is one simple truth, and that is: if you loose the morale of the people, you loose your life.

But what happens when someone you regarded as a possible friend has a possible change of heart? Do you hide? Do you confront them? Time can only tell…

I woke up, and I got dressed in a dark blue gown, with a blue flower pinned up to my left shoulder. I then came down to the throne room and noticed, for once, my Father sat on his throne. I then said "To what do I owe this odd circumstance?" My Father then said "I was just waiting on you. I need for you to come and take a walk with me."

Taking a walk with my Father usually mean't one of 2 things. Either something serious was about to go down, or there's something important I needed to know. Regardless of what it was, it was never anything good.

As we took a stroll in the Courtyard of the Palace, the Sun shown so beautifully amidst the blue/white architecture of the pillars that made a rectangular shape all around the Courtyard. There were plenty of small landscaped streams running along, with the Fountain of course placed in the dead center.

I could tell as we took our stroll that Father was extremely uncomfortable. Whatever he had to tell me must be a hard pill to swallow, considering he never gets antsy too often.

He started "Nice day out today." I replied with "Yes…very much so." My Father then continued "Um…my dear daughter, you've been chosen to be a representative of our Solar System." I stopped dead in my tracks and said "What are you talking about?" My Father sighed and said "You were chosen to represent all of the Planets. You see, Earth is in dire need of help. All of the Planet's are worried. Earth seems to be in a state of unrest. There was a meeting I had with every Planet's King and Queen. The purpose of the meeting was to try to stop the wars from continuing. So, by a majority of votes, our Planet was chosen to represent all of us Planets, and you were chosen." My mind was racing. I knew a little bit about the unrest of Planet Earth, but never in a Millenia did I think I would have to go to that Planet to negotiate a peace treaty. It was times like these where my desire that longed for exploration and normality increased tenfold.

I then said "Father…you knew what that Planet was going through. Why did you agree to this?!" My Father said "I know sweetheart, but you have to understand. Out of all the Planets, our Planet is highly regarded when it comes to being smart and wise. It was the best decision we could make given the circumstances." I then stopped walking again and looked my Father in the eye and said "You know Dad, it would've been nice to run this by me first, instead of volunteering me into this. Congratulations Father, you have an extremely upset daughter." I ran away back towards the palace in tears. My Father just had his head down and slowly walked back towards the Palace.

As I got ready to put on a different dress, since my departure for Planet Earth wasn't far, I heard a knock on my door. I said "If this is my Father, you are NOT welcome to come in." I then heard "It's not your Father, it's your assistant, Aqua." I said in an annoyed tone "Come in." My assistant came in and said "I just wanted to come in and say that you have about 10 minutes till we set sail for Earth…and…is there anything I can do for you?" I looked at my assistant and I said "Aqua…I don't think I'm cut out to be some ambassador. I fail as a Princess anyways, why does my Father think I can be some peace ambassador?" Aqua then smiled and said "Because our people know what true peace is and we are all wise beyond our years. It would only make sense that our Planet was chosen to be the voice of reason behind these wars." I then replied "Well what about Earth's King? Can't he do anything about this? This is, after all, on his own turf!" Aqua replied "Well, from what I understand, Earth's King has been trying to make all the progress in the world. He's been traveling country to country, trying to negotiate some sort of peace between the opposing countries, but no one seems to buy it, meanwhile, the heir to Earth's thrown, Prince Endymion was born not too long ago, so Earth's Queen has been busy trying to raise her child during this horrible time. There's too much going on, and the hope is, if we were to bring someone that represented The Solar System to Earth, it is the hope that someone with powers such as yours can heal not only the countless lives that have fallen, but the war in general. We're Mercurians, you'll figure it out. Remember, you're on in 10." Aqua then left, and as I put on a black and blue striped dress, all I could think about was the possibility of being killed on this expedition.

As we sailed, I leaned on the edge of the ship as we pass the stars and the different Planets. Sometimes it's a blessing and a curse being stuck with your own thoughts. One things for certain, it's only when you're stuck with your own thoughts is when your perception changes. Only this time, when I'm stuck with my own thoughts, the only thing I can think about is being led to a slaughter.

As we were entering into Earth's atmosphere, the smell of sulfur, while faint, could be smelt more than 80 miles away. I could see in the distance big fires, bombs dropping from the sky, and the sound of people dieing. Where we were landing seemed safe though. At least this'll ease my mind temporarily.

We then docked near a coastal region. I got out, and I was immediately greeted by a guard of some sort. The guard then said "Follow me." I started to follow the guard, and while we were walking the guard striked a conversation. He said "We've been awaiting your arrival." I said "Let's get this over with." As we approached the Earth's Palace, it was kind of interesting looking. I think it was the first time I've ever set foot in the Earth's Palace, due to the wars of course. No one would dare come to Earth, much less visit their Palace. As I went in, it was beautiful. It was the equivalent of what Earth considered a Castle to look like, an Earth Castle more or less. I was being taken to a room where above the door it said "Guest." The guard then said "Please wait here. The Queen will be arriving shortly to meet with you." I then said "Thank you."

As I went inside the room, I noticed it had a small window in it. I pulled back the curtains in the room and I saw different patches of smoke in the distance. I saw flying apparatuses dropping bombs here and there. I was just glad that I was very far from everything that was going on around here.

After about 10 or so minutes, the Queen came in, curtseyed and said "Hello Princess Mercury, we have been expecting your arrival. Please follow me to the dining hall and we'll discuss things over dinner." I followed the Queen down this hall. She said "So, I guess this is your first time on Earth hmm?" I said "Yes. Indeed it is." The Queen said "You have no idea how much this means to my husband and I. To have a representative from the neighboring Planets mean so much to us. I know this is hard on such a young woman such as yourself, but Earth needs a leader besides us." Before I said what I was about to say, to me it would come out as word vomit, but I also know that when times are tough, one must have a steady tongue. I then said "Well…anything to help lessen the wars."

As we made our way into the Dining Hall, I saw a little boy in a tux playing with toys. I said "Is that your son?" The Queen turned around and said "Why yes. Our Prince, Prince Endymion. He looks a lot like his Father." I said "Well his Father must be one handsome man." The Queen smiled and said "Very much so." She then started pouring me some tea and her some tea. She ordered two of her waitresses to get food going and we started talking during tea.

I started "So, maybe it would help if I knew how this war actually started." The Queen sipped some tea and said "That makes 2 of us. To be honest, not even I know. All I hear are rumors, but that's all I really know." I then said "Well…that's ok. Better to hear something then nothing." The Queen said "Well…some say it's the beginning of another world war. Other's say it was a simple conflict of interest between countries. The best rumor I've heard was this all started because of a woman's lust for power, but that rumor can't be it. I think of it as more of a tall tale." I then said "Well, it might seem like a tall tale, but we can't dismiss anything unless we have enough proof to back it up." The Queen said "Well, basically, the rumor says that deeply hidden within the Earth's surface dwells a very ancient evil. An evil sorceress whose plan is to destroy Earth and its inhabitants. To me, it sounds like a story you would tell your child."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The Queen got up to answer it. It was a soldier with a child sleeping on his shoulder. The Queen says "What seems to be the problem soldier?" The soldier says "We found this little one in the middle of the battlefield. I was able to retrieve her before she was killed. I asked her what her name was. All she said was her first name, 'Beryl.' We then asked her where her parents were. She said she didn't know. We thought since your Palace was the only real Safe Haven here on Earth, that you would raise her as you would if you were to have a daughter." The Queen then nodded her head and said "I'll take care of her, thank you soldier." The soldier handed over the sleeping toddler to the Queen, and she closed the door. The Queen then said "I'll be right back, I need to get this one to a bed." As I waited for the Queen to come back, I sat there sipping on my tea while hearing the distant noises of gun shots, bombs, and people dieing.

But nothing prepared me as to what was about to happen next. I was back at my Palace, signing some forms and giving my stamp of approval for certain projects, it became time for me to head to the Moon Palace to continue my training.

As I descended and went into the Training Hall, we were interrupted by a guard. The guard whispered in Selene's ear and Selene said "Everyone, stop what you're doing! I need to hide you all!" I said "What's happening?" Selene said "Something you don't need to know about." Mars, without missing a beat, said "Um, if we're going to guard your little kid in the future, I think it'd be best if we knew what was going on." Selene said "Not this time, you don't. These people have been known to be unpredictable." She opened the door and all of us went inside. Selene then said "Stay in here, and when I'm done talking to these people, your training will commence." The Queen then shut the door.

Everyone started talking about what was going on. Mars then said "HEY! Be quiet! Look, obviously something's up, and the more you guys babble, the more we get found out. Obviously the Queen is hiding us to protect us." I then said "Well I for one am tired of going with the flow of things. Especially after today. I'm going to find out who's here." I quickly got out my goggles and my computer and I zoomed in on the throne room to the Moon Palace. I saw Queen Selene there. She sat down on her chair and said "Guards, open the doors!" The guards opened the doors and in came 2 people. One woman with teal hair came in wearing a sailor outfit. The other one came in, I couldn't tell if this one was a man or woman, but I assumed was a woman since they were wearing a sailor outfit too.

Princess Mars said "What's going on Mercury?" I said "There's 2 people who look like they're sailor scouts. One of them could possible be a man." Princess Mars said "Oh my gosh….it can't be…could it?" I shrugged and said "I dunno, at least not yet."

Queen Selene looked at the two and said "Well if it isn't Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. To whom do I owe this pleasure?" Neptune and Uranus quickly went into their stances before they performed their attack and Uranus said "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Selene smiled at them both and she said "And what makes you think you can possibly harm me. Let me remind you that on this staff I hold the most powerful item in the entire Universe." Neptune said "You forgot about an ally of ours." Neptune then dug into her pockets and got out a small little key. Selene said "Where did you get that?" Neptune said "Where do you think? Sailor Pluto gave us this special key. She said if we ever needed help to just call on Chronos and Pluto would appear, and we both know her special power. All it would take would be for her to stop time and we could annihilate you." Selene then said "What do you want?" Uranus got out of her fighting stance and said "Some answers." Neptune got out of her fighting stance as well. Selene said "I'm listening."

Neptune started "Lately the waves have been disturbed, but not how it's been in the past." Selene said "What do you mean?" Neptune said "What I'm saying is, the Moon has been messing with the waters lately, and not in its normal fashion." Selene said "You're saying there's something wrong with my kingdom? Come on Neptune, do you really believe that?" Neptune said "The waters are never wrong. It's like a storm is in the works, and that this is just the beginning of something big." Selene said "Well, I can assure you, my kingdom has nothing to do with your agenda." Uranus replied "Neptune's intuition is pretty spot on. Do you not remember what our mission is?" Selene said "I remember clearly what your mission is, to search for The Messiah, the one who will break The Silence." Uranus said "Yes…and what if there's someone in your kingdom who starts The Silence? Our goal is to find the Holy Grail and the Messiah to save the Universe from complete devastation. You remember what your husband said on his deathbed. His last words." Selene said "How could I forget? His words were 'There will be a Harbinger of Death. Only with the combined forces of the Talismans and the Holy Grail can the true Messiah come to fruition.' So lemme get this straight, you truly believe that someone in my Kingdom is this Harbinger of Death?" Uranus said "Unfortunately, we can't rule anything completely out till we know of such things." Neptune said "It's true. Why else would my predictions lead us to your kingdom?" Selene said "Well, the only thing I can say about that is, maybe you're trusting your instincts too much. I've been having reservations about my kingdom as well. I've been dreaming about horrible things happening to my kingdom, and the dreams become more vivid every night and more clearer. I don't think, however, there's a traitor among my people. The Millenium Silver Crystal would've told me by now." Neptune said "Hmmm…maybe we were wrong after all." Uranus said "Maybe that's what we've been seeing, bad omens towards the downfall of your kingdom." Neptune said "Well…let's hope that's what it is." Selene then said "Look, I thought we agreed that you would find your Messiah and I would look after the heir to the Crystal." Neptune said "Yes, I remember that. But, know this: If we have to use brute force to find the Talismans, we will not hesitate to bring down this Palace if we need to. There's a reason we don't help you…we need to be on alert at all times. If we don't prevent The Silence from happening, you can forget about your kingdom and all the other kingdoms in the Solar System. Uranus, let's go." Selene, while she watched them leave, said "I do have one question before you leave here completely." Uranus and Neptune turned around. Selene said "Where's Sailor Saturn?" Uranus said "On her home planet, with a protective barrier around her. She's in a deep sleep, and hopefully will remain so." Selene said "Good…keep her sleeping for a while. Let no one awaken her. We can't risk the enemy knowing her location." Uranus and Neptune nodded their heads and went away.

I quickly took the goggles off and put my computer away. I gave everyone a brief rundown of what just happened. Mars said "Funny, I had a feeling something bad was happening in that room."

After training, Mars decided to stay behind with the baby.

Interesting, that Sailor Mars. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside. She makes sure to show everyone that she's a force to be reckoned with, when really on the inside, she's just trying to protect everyone. She loves people, but has a hard time expressing it. Could be her upbringing, but I'm sure just like the rest of us, she has her reasons.

How could Sailor Uranus and Neptune be this way? Why would they go through the trouble of getting to the Moon Palace only to threaten Queen Selene? What did they mean though about a Messiah? What did they mean by "The Silence?" Who would be the Harbinger of Death? And what did this talk of Talismans and the Holy Grail mean? Is the reason why Queen Selene tried to stay a distance away from them be because they pose a threat to us? Or is there some more underlying reason, one that we haven't found out about yet? After everything I've been through today, I wonder what has happened around here? Something is going on behind the scenes, and I intend to find out. As I said before, I have a curious mind, and I won't be completely satisfied till I find out the truth.

For my devotion to Serenity is strong. Don't worry Serenity, you'll be just fine!


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

Book 1 Chapter 4: The Spy

They say that true loyalty is born from self-sacrifice. A death of sorts. But nothing says loyalty more than putting yourself on the line to help your country out. Sometimes I wonder why people want to spy. There's so many factors that are against you. One could say that to be a spy is a sign of the truest of loyalties. One could also say, to be a spy, is to put certain friendships at risk, or at least in question.

I was training at the Moon Palace and suddenly, we hear a huge horn being blown. A guard burst through the Training Room, breathing heavily. He then said "Queen Selene…it has begun!" Queen Selene then said to us "Now is the time to put your training to the test. I'm afraid we have a long battle ahead of us!" We all quickly exited from the Training Room, each of us took a different corner of the Palace, but right before we split up, all 4 of us were speared to death. Our deaths were quick, since we did not have any time to react.

I then wake up from my slumber, realizing that it was just a nightmare. I then sigh in relief and I get up. Everyone on the Planet is asleep at this hour, but I quickly sneak downstairs to the Control Room of the Palace. I then tried getting ahold of Planet Earth's Queen.

The Queen seemed to be asleep, but she finally showed up on one of the monitors and rubbed her eyes. She looked at me and said "Princess Mercury, why are you contacting me so late at night?" I said "I need to know…does the war continue to be waged down there?" She said "Yes…I can sleep through it because #1 the Palace is the only place down here where they couldn't try to bring down even if they tried. #2, I'm used to the sounds of ammo and bombs. Why are you calling me asking for that?" I said "Just making sure you're still having problems. Do you think I can meet up with you early in the morning, say Half Moon?" She then said "Sure."

As soon as it hit Half Moon, I was already down by the docks. I decided to take a small raft. I wanted to go down to Earth without anyone joining me. When I get back, I'll probably hear from Father why I disappeared, but I had to go to Earth early. I had some questions for Her Highness.

As I descended to Earth, I quickly made my way towards the Throne Room, as I did however, I overheard a conversation going on inside the Throne Room. As to not interrupt, I decided to stay near the doors. I also decided not to snoop in on the conversation. Something I did note rather quickly, was when the conversation stopped, the Throne Room doors opened wide and a hooded figure came out, and I couldn't help but notice a bleeding scar on the hooded figure's leg. A little distraught on what I saw, I decided to disregard it and go into the Throne Room to talk to the Queen.

I came in and I started the conversation "So…I wanted to come here a little early today. I need to know…this isn't going to escalate so bad as to involve Planets, correct?" The Queen said "This is why we appointed you to be a representative, in hopes that the Planets would never have to be involved." I then said "But, it's possible?" The Queen said "Well…yes, it is possible. But, that's one possibility that we can't afford. Is this why you came early today?" I said "Well…more or less, yes." The Queen said "Well…I could see why. And look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, truly. We've just been going through some very hard times." I then said "Well…I'll try my best." The Queen then said "Good. So, today, we finally get to go over your duties as Planet Representative."

As the Queen talked, the list was long. As she went over my duties, I was almost too distracted at the distant noises of war. On the one hand, it was horrible to know that some country far away was warring with someone else. On the other hand, it was comforting to know that war still hasn't started in other parts of Earth. Something tells me though that I was in this for the long haul, and that was something I didn't care for much at all.

The Queen then said "So, to begin your duties, the first thing we're going to do is fly to a hospital that has extremely wounded men. Don't worry about being killed. My men will be with you, and if needed, they will call backup without skipping a beat." I said "Well…better now then never."

As the Queen's "secret service" drove me out to Europe, I was extremely scared. Something that was a little comforting was knowing I wasn't going into the battlefield, helping nurse people back to life. On the other hand, I was going to the very continent that was in war with another. And, in war, anything can happen. My mind just continued to race on any possible outcomes. If the enemy was to ever get intel that a Representative from the Solar System was on Earth, I would probably be as good as dead.

As we arrived to St. Luke's Hospital, I checked in and one of the nurses led me to one of the halls that was housing injured men of war. I then said to the nurse "Ok…I need a bucket of water, something to scoop the water with, and a small bowl. Make sure the bucket is big and filled with as much water as possible. If I'm going to do this, water cannot be on short supply." The nurse bowed and immediately went to get the tools I would need to heal these beloved men and women.

I went into the first room to start my healings. It was a man, roughly 40 or so, multiple gun wounds, including one near his heart. I pressed on my earrings and my goggles came out, and I got out my little computer and did a quick x-ray of the wounds. I then checked his vitals. Everything seemed to check out ok, except for his heart. I was worried.

Like I've said before, war isn't a stranger to me. I've had to heal countless numbers of men, even brought some back from death. Sometimes however, I wondered if it was ever right to bring men or women back from the dead. Healing a wound is one thing, but bringing back someone from beyond the veil was another thing. After all, who am I to tell who lives and who dies? I've also been told by a lot of men I brought back from the dead during the wars at home that they wished I would've just let them die. Most of them said that, beyond death, there's a beautiful place for everyone that dies, and a lot of them have even said that everyone has a good afterlife. This is why…sometimes healing someone who has died makes me hesitant.

I was then given my tools for healing. I scooped a little bit of water in a bowl, and I dipped my whole hand in the bowl. The water glowed a bright blue color. I then bent a little sliver of water and put it lightly over the heart wound. After whispering a few words, the wound started to close till it became as skin as before. I then healed the other wounds. The man was so grateful for having me do this for him. I then smiled and said "This is why I'm here."

As I healed more and more men and women, I started to become a tad paranoid. These people have never seen or even heard of me, a woman who can bend water to heal people. They're not going to keep this under wraps, because that's how people are. When something odd happens, they want to know more about it, because the less people understand something, the more curious they become. This was something I would bring up to the Queen when we would have our next meeting.

I then spent a good portion of my day healing people in that hospital.

When I arrived for training, it was always so much fun. All of us Princesses, training under one roof. And, we've gotten to know each other better as well. But today, I got to know something I didn't want to know.

As we all were leaving, Queen Selene said "Mars, could I have a word with you?" Princess Mars said "Yes Queen Selene." As she turned around, I started to notice a scar across her leg, and it just so happened to be in the same place the hooded figure had. Selene then looked oddly at me and said "Is there something you want to say to me Princess Mercury?" I got out of staring at Mars's leg and I said "No…I'm fine…" I smiled and pretended to leave but didn't. I waited near the docking bay of the Moon Palace to talk to Mars myself.

Mars then came out and was about to board her Phoenix to fly home, but I stopped her and I said "Hey…um, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to have a word with you." Mars then rolled her eyes and said "Everyone's been wanting to have a word with me. What is it?" I then said "What are you doing on Earth?" Mars then backed away a little bit and said "How do you know about this?" I said "I'm the Representative of the Planets, and as such, I'm trying to help Earth eventually get out of their war." Mars said "Look, my mission on Earth is different. As long as we stay out of each others way, we'll be good." I then said "Mars, if we're going to train together, we have to be willing to work together. I don't understand, why were you wearing a hood on Earth today." Mars then looked around and she whispered "I'm a spy. Look…just like Selene, I've been having similar visions of bad things that are about to go down. So, I've decided to take it upon myself to be a spy and to get down to what's really going on. I can't help but wonder if Earth has anything to do with the Moon Kingdom's downfall. And, when I was in Earth's Palace today, I sensed something or someone was in there that didn't belong in there. I've decided to befriend the Queen for now. As far as she knows, I'm a spy in her area. I needed to gain the Queen's trust first. You have to understand, I'm on a very dangerous mission here, but like Selene, I worry about the future of the Moon Kingdom too." I then said "You honestly don't think the Queen of Earth is behind this war, do you?" Mars said "I dunno, but I've got to find out who is. Until then, the Queen remains as a suspect." I said "Don't do this Mars, you're putting yourself in very hostile situation. One slip-up, and the Queen could have you dead." Mars then said "Right now, that's a chance I'm willing to take. I'm sorry, I've got to go back to my Planet to go over tomorrows plan of action. See you on Earth."

As I journeyed home, I didn't know how this was all going to work. If Mars does one thing wrong, it could not only mean the end of her, but the end of me as well. Things have just gotten worse. I know I said before that Mars truly cares about everyone, but she's been known to be unpredictable. Hopefully that unpredictability doesn't cost her and I's life.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5

Book 1 Chapter 5: Serenity's Gift

In life, depending on the holiday or occasion, we receive gifts. They say that gifts are one's ways of thanking someone. On holidays, they're bought all because of a societal expectation that since you're a part of society, when said holiday or occasion comes around, you will be expected to give gifts.

But sometimes…the best gift isn't found in material goods, but rather in intangible things.

I woke up, and started my journey back down to Earth. I then went towards the Palace and towards the Throne Room. As I opened the doors, there was Mars, hoodless and standing right next to the Queen. I then smiled a little bit and said "Am I disturbing anything?" The Queen said "No…no not at all. In fact, it's a good thing you came. Princess Mercury, I'd love you to meet Agent Maria." Mars extended her glove and I shook it, giving Mars a fake smile. I then said "I never knew you had spies Queen. You're full of surprises it seems." The Queen said "Well, they are spies for a reason. I don't let just anyone see them. But enough about that, the true reason I wanted you both here is, from now on, both of you will be working together. Agent Maria here has quite an impressive resume from what I've seen, and she'll be more or less your bodyguard from here on out." I then said "But your Majesty, I have bodyguards. As nice as it was for you to offer, I don't need another one." The Queen said "I understand, however, in order to fit-in down here, you're going to need one that I have hired personally. From now on, Agent Maria will give you debriefings everyday and will help you from now on, on all of your excursions. And, Maria knows that everyday she is to fill out a report for me detailing what she did that day. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but, I've become a lot more busy in matters that involve me. My advice is to become well-acquainted with each other. Thank you once again Princess Mercury, for all of your help."

Before The Queen left, I asked her "Um…everything I do is confidential right? No one knows of my powers correct?" The Queen nodded and said "Don't worry, I have connections from around the world. They are making doubly sure word doesn't spread. The Queen then left the throne room. I then looked at Mars and said "What the hell did you say to her?" Mars said "Oh calm down, this wasn't what I wanted either!" I said "Well from now on, we do things my way." Mars then said "No…I may have to follow you, and I may have to debrief you on what you have to do, but if I leave you, it's because I have a reason to leave you. Look, we may be partners, but our motives are different. I don't mind working together, but since we're both not working towards the same goal, sometimes breaking us up is just inevitable." I then said "Fine whatever, but from here on out, if you do something stupid, I am NOT taking the fall for it, period!" Mars then said "You have nothing to worry about. You do your thing, and I'll do mine."

I then asked Mars what todays job was. Today I was to meet with the government in Europe to see if they'd be willing to do up a peace treaty with a warring country. I was never good with negotiations, probably because peace is a luxury I enjoy on my home Planet. To not have peace is something I'm not familiar with, so having to deal with something like this is a little unsettling.

As soon as we parked, Mars and I got out of the car. I was to meet with Prime Minister Zone to discuss the treaty. I went inside the Prime Minister's Mansion and was greeted with open arms. I then introduced Maria to Zone, and then we went to his study.

As I sipped on my complimentary coffee I said "I thought I would make it easier on the both of us if we just kind of cut to the chase. As you know, I was sent by the Queen to propose a treaty." Zone sipped some coffee and said "Ever since this war began, that's all I've been wanting for the people of Earth. You do understand how hard it is to start a treaty with 2 countries who don't particularly like each other." I said "I can only imagine." Zone said "Well…if it's to help Earth, it has to be done. Let's discuss the terms."

As Zone and I were discussing the terms of the treaty, I couldn't help but notice Mars being disturbed at something. At one point I heard her say "Um, Prime Minister Zone and Princess Mercury, may I please be excused I have to use the loo." Zone nodded and I nodded but I made sure to give her a look of disgust. Mars then smiled and went away.

Mars returned within 5 minutes, and after a long time going over what was to be put in the treaty, the treaty was finally made up. Now all it needed was the signatures of the warring parties. To reaffirm that my power was to remain a secret, I asked Prime Minister Zone that everything I did with him would remain confidential. Zone of course, confirmed that everything would.

As I made my way back to my ship, I said to Mars "What do you think you're doing?" Mars snapped back and said "I'm what's keeping you from being killed, possibly murdered!" I said "Mars, I'm sorry, and I'm only saying this because I'm your friend, but you've got to stop this. Do you realize how powerful these people are? These people are regarded highly in their respective countries. If people were to find out about you, this would not only be widespread panic on an Earth level, but on a Universal level as well." Mars then said "Leave it to Ms. Solar System Representative to ruin an evening. Look hun, just because you have the title doesn't mean you're cut out for it." I got a little stern and said "Mars…you and I have been friends since forever. I know you, and I know that on the inside you mean well most of the time. I also know that you can be unpredictable, and sometimes you act on impulse. Plus, you've got to understand, these people need a leader of some sort." Mars smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks as she said "You just don't get it do you? What I felt in that room with Prime Minister Zone…there's something underneath that Mansion. Look, I wouldn't have a problem with Earth, as long as it didn't have the capability of destroying my Planet along with the other Planets. Mercury, I love you, but sometimes you can be so goddamn naïve. How do you know these people aren't out to frame you, or worse, out for blood? I'm done here, I have to go back to my home Planet anyways."

I felt bad for speaking out against Mars like that, but this is war we're talking about. I'm going to have to keep my eyes on her. I love her to death, but a mad Mars is a flame that doesn't easily burn out.

As all of us got done with our training for the day, and as we were all headed to our respective vessels, I saw Princess Serenity come up to me. She's now 9 yrs. Old, and is a beautiful little girl. I said "Serenity, I have to go home sweetheart." Serenity said "I just wanted to give you a gift." I said "A gift?" Serenity said "Yeah." I leaned down and she kissed me on the cheek. I said "Awww…Serenity, thank you!" Serenity then smiled and said "I'm so happy you protect me everyday!"

As I sailed home, there were tears of happiness coming out of my eyes. Never on my home Planet do I get kisses. Not even from my own Father. Serenity's mother raised her so well. Serenity is the most sweetest and most kindest soul I know. She always brightens everyone's day, including the other Princesses.

If I could put one word that is synonymous with gift, the word would be Serenity. It's the free things we take for granted.


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6

Book 1 Chapter 6: The Speech

As I lay on my bed, I thought about all of the things that have been going on. I couldn't think straight, with Mars acting as a spy, and me having to go on Earth everyday with the expectation of not surviving, everyday felt like I was being tortured. It was like someone had a vandetta against me, and felt that it was their duty to prolong my suffering. Oh how I wished I was never born into royalty. My life would be so much easier.

As I turned out the lights in my room, and as I lay on my comfortable little bed and close my eyes to sleep, all it took was about 2 Full Moons and my door opened a little bit, a figure then scurried inside, and silently closed the door behind me. I could only see the figures silhouette and I rolled my eyes. I turned the lights on and said "Mars…it's late…go back to your Planet, please!" Mars took off her hood and said "No…look, I need your help." In my bed I said "I thought you were fine working by yourself, or something along those lines." Mars then sighed and said "Ok, I'm sorry…I know I came across as a total bitch, but, I really need your help. I want to try to investigate Earth when everyone's asleep." I then looked at her, gave a short laugh and said "You're crazy…goodnight Mars." Mars then got closer to my bed and said "I'm not crazy…if you'll just help me, then I can continue on with my suspicions. I need your power to help me with it." I looked at her and said "Where would we go Mars? The Earth Palace? The Prime Minister's Mansion? Where?" Mars said "The Earth Palace for now." I then snickered and said "You realize how tight security is in that place, don't you?" Mars said "Right, and that's where you come in. I need you to use your powers so we can go in undetected. Your bubble attack will be quite useful." I then said "Ok…fine…but I'm doing this for the sake of the Moon Kingdom, not for you!" Mars said "Fine whatever…put on something black and meet me down at the docks."

As I got down to the docks, Mars looked at me and said "Really? A black dress? Don't you have something a bit more not-so-revealing?" I said "What do you mean?" Mars rolled her eyes and said "This is a spy mission Mercury, do you honestly think that wearing a black dress is going to make you fade into the night?" I said "Look Mars, I have nothing else to wear. Most of my wardrobe is dresses, I don't have anything else." Mars said "Whatever…that's fine…now let's hold each other's hands." Curious, I said "And why do we need to hold our hands?" Mars replied "How else do you think I've been landing on Earth? I don't use my Phoenix to land there. I do a Mars Teleport." I said "That wouldn't work because the Palace can easily deploy its anti-air turrets and fire at you till they shot you. You'd be dead." Mars said "I never land where the Palace is, just near it. Now…hold my hand and we'll do a Planet teleport." I said "I've never done one, what do you have to do?" She said "You just have to relinquish your power to your Planet and imagine flying super fast in the air. Don't worry about the destination, I'll be thinking about the destination. Just put your heart and soul into the teleportation and we'll be there fast." As Mar's closed her eyes, I saw that her tiara immediately went away, and on her forehead was the Mars symbol. I closed my eyes, and I immediately felt like a small band of light. I could feel the tiara disappearing on my head, and the center of my head felt like it was on fire, but it was a good fire. It was like taking a real hot shower, just on my forehead. I then felt us slowly lift off the docks and then I felt like I was going very fast.

I felt us land, and it was a nice, soft landing, and my tiara returned on my head and I felt solid again. I said "Wow…that was amazing." Mars said "It gets you to wherever you need to go in a jiff." Mars then looked around and said "Come with me…" I followed Mars.

As soon as we were near the Palace, she then stopped me and said "Now, do your bubble attack." I then whispered "Mercury Shabon Spray!" The place was swallowed in mist. We quickly made our way into the castle unharmed. I whispered again "Mercury Shabon Spray!" Mars quickly led me to the study. Mars then whispered "Ok…I want you to kind of be on the lookout. There's a book here, somewhere, that leads to the little kids room." I then nodded and I looked at all the entrances to the room, ready to attack if necessary. Mars kept trying all the books to the bookshelf. Suddenly I heard a click and the bookshelf began to move. There was a door there. She opened the door and there was a spiral staircase that seemed to go down. Mars grabbed a torch and set fire to it. We then went down the staircase and oddly enough it started going up again. As we went up, there was a door. We went through that door and we were in the babies room. Mars then whispered to me "This is the room. I can feel an evil presence. The problem is, it's coming from that little one over there." I then looked. It was that little girl whose first name was Beryl. I then whispered "Ok, now Mars look, how can a little girl be evil?! That's insane! She was found on the Battlefield." Mars whispered "Look, my instincts are always spot on. There's something not right with this girl." I whispered "Mars, most of the time you are correct, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree. She's just a lost little girl, and completely harmless. She gets along with Prince Endymion just fine." Mars whispered "Well…she might be for now, but I think we should keep an eye on her at all times." I noticed their clock say it was almost a New Moon. That mean't morning wasn't far off. I whispered "Mars, we have to leave. Any minute now they're going to wake up." Mars nodded. As soon as we got out of the Palace, we both teleported to our respective Planets.

The day went on as usual. I arrived at the Earth Palace and Mars gave me my debriefing. Mars started "So, today you are going to prepare a speech to be made to the whole world." I then laughed and said "Mars, if this is some kind of joke, then spare me the laughter and let's get down to business." Mars looked at me seriously and said "Um…but I'm not joking. I'm seriously telling you that you have to prepare a speech." I then stopped laughing and my eyes got wide.

I was never one for speeches. It was bad enough that I didn't look pretty, but to showcase myself to an entire Planet was most definitely not one of my strong suits. I'd be better off healing people, or doing training in the Moon Kingdom then give a speech to a Planet that's been warring against its own people. However, I'm also a loyal person, and if it'll help in ending the war, then so be it.

I replied to Mars "Ok…Mars, what exactly is the speech about, and where will I be presenting it." Even though I wanted to help the Planet Earth, I was still scared of presenting a speech in one of the countries that was at war. I just wanted to know what I was getting into. Mars said "You'll be talking about how peace is truly run. You'll be presenting this in the Audience Chamber of this Palace."

As Mars and I sat down to brainstorm, mentally I breathed a sigh of relief. I know how to talk about peace, that's extremely easy, especially when your own people are a very peaceful bunch. But again, I am a bit camera shy, although I know I'll do just fine though. I'm smart, and at least that'll get across to the people of Earth.

As the day came to a close, before I went to bed, I sat down and continued to work on my speech. It had to be perfect…something that the people of Earth could really understand. Something…personable. I know that, in some respects, I'm not the most personable person, but, I figure I'd try my best.

Sometimes I wonder why in the hell I was born into a royal family to begin with. Not only do I have to take care of my own Planet, but now it seems like Planet Earth rests on my shoulders. What a mess…


	7. Book 1 Chapter 7

Book 1 Chapter 7: Zoisite

Love. The very emotion that dissolves the ego. It brings down the walls of distance, and makes us metaphorically naked to the person we love the most. It is during this time that some of our best, as well as some of our worst, is brought out of our personality. There's so much power in the word love, one could argue it has just as much impact as the word "war."

It can also sever the ties we've had as well. Little did I know that loving someone also has the opposite affect, to hurt someone in ways we would've never imagined. In this instance, I wish I would've never been in love.

Time went by during our training at the Moon Kingdom. I eventually gave the speech of a lifetime, and my speech had such a positive effect to the people of Earth, that the war ended shortly after I gave my speech. Afterwards, Earth's Queen held a celebratory victory over war itself. Earth's warring countries agreed to the treaty, and victory was won.

I was at the victory party and everyone looked so nice and dressed up. I noticed Prince Endymion was there too, wearing a mask. I always wondered why he always wore a mask. Was it a custom to wear a mask if you're of royal blood on Earth? I guess in this case it was a yes. I also saw Beryl, who turned out to be beautiful. She had long red hair, a nice pale complexion, and semi-luscious lips. She seemed to have her eyes set on Endymion. How I wish I was half as beautiful as she was. Oh well…I'd rather be smart then beautiful anyday. Oh, and of course, Princess Mars (or Maria) was there as well.

The Earth's Queen tapped her spoon on her glass and said "May I have everyone's undivided attention?!" Everyone stopped talking and the Queen continued "I want to first of all apologize to how late this party came. I realize that 7 yrs. ago, the war on Earth was done with, and while I wanted to host a party right then and there, my funds were severely drained due to construction after the war. But now, after 7 long years of hard work, we are now gathered today for a new tomorrow and peace all around. And, as a special guest this evening, please welcome our Planetary Representative, Princess Mercury."

Everyone started clapping as I made my way to where the Queen was. She handed the mic over to me and I started to kind of sweat (again, I'm not very much of a charismatic person), but I would try to make my speech this time shorter and sweeter. I started "7 yrs. ago I came to this planet, and it was horrible. I could remember like it was yesterday. Bombings, guns, tanks, you name it. Every possible horrible noise you can think of could be heard miles away. But now, that has changed. I never thought my speech could cease a whole war from happening. However, I am proud more towards the people of Earth. Thank you for believing in peace!" Everyone clapped afterwards as I took my seat. The Queen then said "We shall feast and then, we shall dance!"

The food on Earth is out of this Universe. I have to admit, this food is nothing like it is on Mercury. On Mercury there's a lot of seafood, and the occasional fruits and vegetables, but on Earth, there was steak, wine, and just really good stuff. Earth beats Mercury on food.

Afterwards, it became more of a social gathering, and every so often a nice elegant song would come on and people of high social class would dance beautifully to the beat. I was just standing around sipping on more wine, when I saw someone talking to the Queen. He had long blonde hair. He was dressed up in some sort of uniform. He then glanced at me, and I glanced away, because I didn't want him to know I was looking at him, but I think he saw me look at him none-the-less. After they got done talking, he came up to me and said "Miss Planetary Representative Princess Mercury?" I then looked at him and replied with a nervous "Yes…?" He said "Would you care to have this dance with me?" I said "Sure…" My cheeks became red and we were out on the dance floor and did a very beautiful and elegant dance. As I danced I glanced around. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I saw Beryl and Endymion dance with each other. They seemed to be having fun. Then I saw Mars's face and she gave me the get-off-the-dance-floor-I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-your-dance-partner look, but instead I just nodded my head no and she rolled her eyes.

As we danced we talked about everything. He felt so honored to be in my presence. I, on the other hand, thought he was just being nice, since I don't really have a presence period. It was weird but just being with him and being held by him was the best feeling a woman can ever feel. It was almost like someone was breathing life into me. Like I had a reason to live this pathetic royal existence. Maybe being royal does have its perks after all. Maybe not everyone in a Palace is as two-faced as most of them can be.

As we took a walk outside the palace, I saw the moon. A Full Moon tonight. The Moon really does look beautiful from Earth. I then spoke to Zoisite "Can I be honest with you?" Zoisite then said "Go ahead." I then said "I hate being a Princess, actually, I hate even being a Planetary Representative. I wish I could be a commoner." Zoisite then said "Why would you wish for such a thing? You get a Palace, you're well known now that you've become a Representative for our Solar System, you have everything a person could possibly want, and yet you don't want to be any of these things?" And I said "But that's just the thing, I NEVER wanted any of these things. I just so happened to be born into royalty, so that's something I couldn'tve prevented, and 2, the only reason why I took up the job of being a Planetary Rep was so the morale of my people would be up and to help with the prevention of any Planetary attacks made by Earth. That's the only reason why I did any of those things. I just want to live normally. I want to explore the Planets. I want to be a doctor. I want to live a normal life, and yet, I can't."

Zoisite then said "Well…I'm sure something can be done. Have you tried talking to your Father or Mother?" I then sighed and said "My Father is too consumed with royalty. All he does is tell me that I need to marry someone soon to keep the throne alive. My mother on the other hand…well, let's just say that her body disappeared in a war." Zoisite then said "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know this was all going on…" I then sighed and said "I'm sorry if I sound like a whiny woman, and I guess truth be told, I could be living under worse conditions, but sometimes I just think I'm not cut-out for this sort of thing." Zoisite then grabbed both my hands and looked me in the eye and said "Princess Mercury, we'll find a way. I dunno how, but I want you to be happy."

I can't believe I'd actually admit to it, but after Zoisite said that last sentence, it was as if time stood still. This may sound odd, probably even strange, but his words were like pure poetry. Could this be what love really feels like? I'm even starting to feel my stomach twist in all sorts of different knots. He had the most beautiful eyes, and his long blonde hair he had in a pony tail was strangely attractive. He just made me feel….beautiful, something I'd never think would ever happen in my lifetime. I was never courted by anyone, probably because to most men I looked ugly. It's sad but it's true. I'm not well built at all, I look like a stick figure with a dress on. And, my chest is, by far, not the most perfect part of my body. If anything, I had the features of a man body wise, with a womans head on the top. But, to feel this feeling of being wanted…I just can't describe the elation of what one sentence can do to a woman.

Of course, all good things come to an end. Just when he leaned over and was about to kiss me, someone was calling his name inside of the Palace. He stopped and said "Princess Mercury, I have to go, but I want to see you again! Hopefully we meet each other again soon!" I blushed and said "I would love that Zoisite." He then turned around and walked back into the party. I turned around to see him leave, and as he left, Mars was leaning on a pillar on the Palace. Mars then came up to me and said "What in the HELL were you doing?" I said "Mars…you'll never believe it! I think I'm in love!" Mars said "Oh no….Mercury, you're going to hate me when I say this, but loving someone that is not from your planet is prohibited!" I looked at Mars and said "Oh for crying out loud Mars, the one time something good happens in my life, and you have to bring me down all because I have feelings for a man. Gosh, what has happened to you?!" Mars, in anger said "EXCUSE ME!? I'm actually trying to help you for once and you still think I'm crazy. Mercury, snap out of it! The whole reason why that rule was put into place was to ensure the safety of the Planets." I replied "Ok…explain it to me then." Mars said "At one time, a man and a woman loved each other very much, but were on two different Planets. However, one day, their love for each other fell apart and so the two Planets went to war. That is why the rule was set in place, to prevent wars and keep the peace." I then started to silently cry and say "Why can't you just be happy for me? Don't you get it? I'm a walking man-girl and no one wants anything to do with me. And then…the one time I actually fall for someone who wants to see me happy, only to be told that I can't possibly be happy around this person, it's so heartbreaking Mars." Mars then said "Look Mercury, I understand…" I then interrupted, as I cried more and my voice shook as I said "No Mars, you DON'T understand. You never WILL understand. I mean, look at you, you're beautiful. Men practically worship the ground you stand on. You have NO right to tell me that you understand. I thought we were friends Mars! I'm so heartbroken right now….how can you say such things to me? I need to go….I'm done trying to please everyone. I'll just go back to my Palace and cry in my pillow. Good day!"

I then got on my ship and we sailed away from Earth.

That evening when I went to training, Mars and I were next in line to train. I then looked at Mars, with nothing but pure hatred in my eyes. I wanted Mars to see the fullest extent of my power, after all, water can put out flames anyday.

Queen Selene then said "Next up, Sailor Mercury against Sailor Mars. And….FIGHT!" I then said "Mercury Shabon Spray!" Mars then looked around. Mars then said "No worries. Mars Burning Mandala" Mars shot in all different directions, but didn't hear a word from Mercury. All of a sudden, a stream of water shot Mars in the back, and Mars fell on the floor. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Mars was targeted and she was put in a bubble that slowly filled up with water. Mercury finally stepped out of the mist and said "Mars, Mars, Mars. When will you learn that your flames are weak compared to water?" Mars then said "Mercury…look, I'm sorry. Please can we just talk?" Mercury then made a slicing motion with her hands, making the bubble pop and having Mars hit the ground again with water pouring on her. Mercury then said "Ok…talk then." Mars spit out some water and said "Look, I'm sorry. I want us to still be friends. I know I was harsh on you, I realize that now." Mercury then said "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." Mars then said "Mars Flame Sniper" Her arrow cut through the water, making Mars unaffected. Mars then said "Please Mercury, I feel really horrible for what I did. I really do." Mercury was about to use her Shabon Spray again, but stopped and said "Well…I'm sorry for acting this way too. I have to admit that, although I'm smart most of the time, this whole time I've been acting anything but smart. Mars, I forgive you." Mars then went up and hugged Mercury and said "I'm sorry too…but we're friends. We have to stick together."

Queen Selene then said "Stop! Fighting's over. Sorry girls but this one's a draw. However, I'm glad that whatever happened today between the two of you has come to an end. I want all of you to observe what just happened today. Should your friendship ever go through a trial, you must try to make amends. If you don't act as a team, then anything can go wrong. Remember, training is important yet, but your friendship is more important. If you don't have each other, then you will fail. Good job everyone. Next battle is between Jupiter and Venus."

As we all started to board our respective vessels to return to our planets, I said "Hey Mars…" Mars then turned around as she boarded her Phoenix. Mars said "What?" I said "Whenever you get the chance, I want you to come to dinner tomorrow. It would mean the world if you were there." Mars then smiled and said "It would be my pleasure."

As I sailed to my Planet, although I might never see Zoisite again, at least I still have a friend. Still, there was a certain part of me that wanted to see Zoisite again. After all…, he was the first one to make me believe that love is actually possible!


	8. Book 1 Chapter 8

Book 1 Chapter 8: Selene's Worry

Self-doubt and fear. 2 emotions that, when put together, create the perfect storm of worry. When we worry, our walls break down. Our defenses, shattered. And, what we viewed what we thought was safety only weakens, and only the true survivors are the ones that take action immediately.

I woke up from my slumber. I had the best dream in the entire world. I dream't I was invited to a Masquerade party at the Earth Palace. I had a very beautiful dress on…don't remember the details of the dress, I just remembered it was more beautiful then the dress I owned. As I walked with my mask on, I saw Zoisite wear a mask as well. He immediately grabbed onto my back and we started dancing. As we danced, the crowd immediately dispersed to where it was just him and I. We danced and we danced. I remember feeling so beautiful.

Then afterwards, we talked, as we walked out of the Palace. Then, after a while, he leaned in for a kiss and then…I woke up. It's like my unconscious self is saying to go see him again, but Mars is right. As much as my heart yearns to be loved, in this instance, I also know that laws are to be respected. So, as much as it pains me to do this, I have to focus on today's schedule, and focus on becoming a well-trained soldier for Princess Serenity.

Aqua was going over my agenda for today. Seemed pretty simple, conduct audiences for 3 hours. Go to a grand opening of a store not too far from the palace. Lastly, sign a few papers. Seemed simple enough.

So, the day went on in its usual fashion. I would do an audience after another. If you haven't caught onto what an audience is by now, it's basically people come to the Water Palace with a problem. It can be any problem really (of course, certain problems are prohibited such as domestic disputes. We really only handle problems that are larger in scale). So, they come with a problem, and I have a say on whether or not I'll help with the problem or not. The thing is, I've never said no to any request. I just don't think I have it in me to turn down my own people, especially those who live in extreme poverty. I'm surprised my Father hasn't brought up that I need to start turning down some of the requests. You see, I don't have any real access to our budget. Then again, maybe the budget is made to work with the people of my Planet. Only my Father knows, because he's the one with the final say on how to redistribute our wealth. But so far, Father has never gotten on my case regarding that.

Then I was able to get out of the Palace and I walked to a store that was having its grand opening. As I walk out of my Palace, I had forgotten how beautiful Planet Mercury really is. I really love the quality of water on our planet. To me, there is nothing more beautiful then water. Water has many healing properties, and there's a certain calm when you listen to running water. In many places, there's a lot of small streams, and on some there are oceans and seas of water. And there are also some very dry places on Mercury. I've been lucky enough to not have to actually visit a dry place on Mercury, in a matter of fact, I was told that as part of the history of the Water Palace, that it sits on top of what used to be an ocean, and the ocean was so big that the Water Palace is literally on a spot where the most water accumulates. So, I count that as sort of a blessing. Whenever I go to sleep at night, the water trickles and it makes it easier to sleep there.

With that being said, we also have an abundance of some of the most beautiful of plains. With a lot of fresh produce and farms that stretch for miles. Of course we have stores here and there, but Mercury looks and feels like a paradise almost. It would be even more of a paradise if I got to walk and explore the planet the way I would want to, but, I'm too busy being "royal" to do any of that.

As I'm walking to the store, I didn't waste any time taking in the beauty that surrounded me. This is about as close as what I'll ever see of Mercury, so I made the best of it. I even picked a bouquet of blue roses on my way to the store. I asked Aqua to hold them, since I needed my hands to be ready to cut the ribbon on the store's grand opening.

I walked to the store, and I stood by the ribbon and I waited. When it comes to these ceremonies, I have to wait a while, because everyone who plans on working there has to be present, and afterwards there might be a speech or two, then I cut a blue ribbon with a big pair of scissors. I wanna say I waited for like 3 hours till everyone was there. Then there was a small speech, and with a huge pair of scissors, I cut the ribbon and everyone was hollering and happy.

As I returned to my Palace, Aqua gave me the roses I picked. I put them in a little jar of water and I put them in my sleeping chambers. I was really excited, and I know, it sounds a little lame, but I was really happy I picked blue roses! It was like having a piece of Planet Mercury with me in a place that seemed more like a jail then it was a home.

Then I went into my office with a stack about 3 yardsticks high full of papers I had to sign. Most of the time I don't read them and I just sign them. Sometimes I get in trouble by Father because I signed something that I should've looked over first, but, lately Father has been better about it, especially since he knows I'm training to be Princess Serenity's guardian.

I then took my daily trip to the Moon Kingdom to start up my training.

Before we started, Queen Selene said "Girls, give me one second, I have to check up on Princess Serenity really quickly. After I do that, I need to talk to you all about something."

This was a rather unusual response, because normally we just get right to the fighting, but this time Queen Selene seemed to be a little frightened. Something I have come to understand about the Moon People is that they do everything with grace. They are normally very calm and collect type of people, and aren't easily bothered. So, to see Queen Selene get a little jolted put a shiver down my spine. I, nor the others, didn't really understand what's going on.

I went up to Venus to ask her what the deal was. Venus was a very close friend to Selene and Serenity. Her Planet has very good dealings with the people of the Moon Kingdom. She's practically friends with the royal family, so if anybody knew something was up, she would. So I asked her "Venus, is there something going on with Selene?" Venus shrugged and said "I dunno, although, I have noticed small little signs that she's been disturbed lately. Of what, I really have no idea. Hopefully it isn't anything too horrible." Jupiter I guess overheard us and said "Don't worry, anything bad that's about to happen, we'll pull through. And if I have something to say about it, I'll make sure that all threats are put in their place!" Jupiter was always the strong one. If anyone in the group was specifically fit for survival, it was definitely her! She was like the morale booster for the group. And then, Mars said "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." Nothing new about that phrase, especially coming from Mars.

Something I've forgotten to mention was how big Serenity has gotten. Serenity is probably in her teens by now. She has not only become more beautiful then I've ever seen her, but her grace and innocence reflects that of Selene's. She has always been nothing but kind to us and to everyone around us. And…she's also made friends with each and every one of us. I was nothing but happy to be in her presence.

Selene then came back and said "Follow me to the Dining Hall. You all might want to sit for this one."

We went to the Dining Hall and all took a seat. The Moon Kingdom's Dining Hall was always a spectacle to see. Something you have to understand about the Moon Kingdom, is everything is made of crystal. It's absolutely stunning, and it's so beautiful that it's like everything had its own little sparkle and shine. Must stink though to have to clean it, but, every time I went there, it was always nicely kept and tidy.

Selene then said "The dreams have been increasingly horrific. I'm beginning to see what the future has in store for us, and believe me when I say this girls, the fight is far from over. In a matter of fact, it has just begun. Something is in hiding right now, an ancient evil…and it's using people for it's own selfish purposes. It wants to destroy our beautiful Universe, and it wants to start with my Kingdom. It knows that we house the most powerful weapon, and if they get a hold of the Millenium Silver Crystal, our whole Universe is doomed. I can't pinpoint exactly where it's at. It's well-hidden, almost like it's blending into the background, as to keep prying eyes away from it. I've had my guards keep an extra eye on Serenity, and my worry grows with each passing day. It seems like it's just a matter of time before something happens." Mars then said "Me too Selene. I've been asking the fire everyday to reveal to me the enemy, but every time I get nothing. Whoever the enemy is, is well hidden, and knows exactly who is trying to reveal them." Selene then continued "And that is why we are going to upgrade the training around here. I'm going to give some of you certain items that will help with your training and make you a stronger Sailor Soldier. Mars, I have for you an Ofuda. With this, you can drive evil spirits away and negate some, but not all, enemy attacks. Mercury, although I have nothing for you, the gadgets I gave you on day 1 have been remotely upgraded. Now you can spot weaknesses better, and you're able to analyze your environment better. Jupiter, I unfortunately don't have anything for you, but that is because you are our strongest member. Your strength is the only thing you truly need. Venus, my most trusted soldier, I give you a compact so you can be a true master of disguise, the Microphone of Venus that you can use to produce sound waves, a Katana to slice and dice your enemies, and lastly a love whip, which is basically an upgrade to the current chain that you used to have around your waist.

Mars, being the hot-head she is, had to chime in and say "How come she gets more stuff then the rest of us? If anything, I should get more stuff. I am, after all, a natural born leader." Queen Selene said "Sailor Mars, still your tongue! None of you lead the other, the whole point of training together is learning to work as a team. Your alls leader is Princess Serenity. She is, after all, the heir to the Millenium Silver Crystal, and verbally you said that you would protect her, even to the point of death. You will have a leader, I just have yet to decide who that's going to be yet, but it will not be you four. You all are guardians until I deem otherwise. Now…we must get to training, and using your new items would prove useful this time around. Let's go back to the Training Room and let's see these new items in action."

As soon as training was over, Selene then said "Princess Mercury, can you stay behind for a little bit…" I said "Um…sure, how can I be of assistance your Grace?" Selene then shut the doors to the Training Room and went to me and said "I didn't want the girls to worry too much, but I've heard that you are our Planetary Representative, so I thought I would run this by you. So, I lied a little bit, I know the location of our enemy. It's on Planet Earth. I also know that you went down there and stopped the wars that have been going on down there for a couple of years. Did you, perhaps, see anything out of the ordinary when you were down there? Anything fishy, or out of place?" I said "Well…not necessarily. I mean, there was a war going on, but that's about it. I mean, there was that one time where Princess Mars drug me to the room where Prince Endymion and a little girl by the name of Beryl slept. Mars said something about that Beryl girl and how something was a bit off with her. But, I wouldn't read into it too much. After all Queen Selene, how could a little girl be so evil?" Queen Selene then said in a very stern voice "Listen to me Mercury, at this point, anything is game. You should definitely pay attention to what Mars has to say. Even though I can see things before they happen, her instincts are a lot more fine-tuned then my own. I want you and Mars to go on a private mission for me on Earth. I want you to figure out who our enemy is and what their aim is. I'll fill Mars in with the details just like I did with you. The more intel we get on the enemy, the more prepared we can be. Thank you for your time Princess Mercury. Have a good evening."

As I sailed away from the Moon, a million thoughts raced through my head. Could Mars really have been right this whole time? I pondered this as I went to the palace to lay down my head to rest.


	9. Book 1 Chapter 9

Book 1 Chapter 9: Day 1 of The Secret Mission

As I woke up in the morning, today I wasn't going to be a Princess, no today I would be a spy. I'm really excited, now I can explore Earth and all of its beauty. My instructions were to tell my Father that I was undergoing special training at the Moon Kingdom, even though it was further from the truth. Whenever Queen Selene is serious about something being on the downlow, she covers her tracks very well. Oh well, it didn't matter, I wasn't a Princess today and for that, I am truly grateful.

As Mars and I descended from teleporting, I noticed there was a woman standing near us. She had her back towards us for some reason. My eyes got wide, as she turned around and looked at us and I said "PRINCESS VENUS?!"

Venus smiled and said "Oh…hi everyone!" I was astonished. I replied "Why are you here?" Venus said "Well, I was summoned by Queen Selene earlier today. She said that, although she thinks the two of you are cut out for this kind of thing, she said that she needed someone who would supervise, in case something would go wrong. She told me that you two have a history together and that this mission cannot go awry. So, she sent me, not just to make sure the mission stays on course, but to also put my training to the test as well. In so many words, I'm here to help you all out." Mars rolled her eyes and said "Of course you'd come. The golden Sailor Guardian. What does Queen Selene see in you anyways? I'm the one who has true potential. I can sense evil, my fire attacks are off the charts, and I'm a natural born leader. I'm perfectly fine working by myself even, but nooooooo, apparently I can never do things by myself because she thinks I'm a blowhard." Venus frowned and said "You know what Mars, out of all the Princesses, you're the worst of them all. Queen Selene only has our best interests at heart. The only reason why I am in good favor with the Queen is because my people were always very close to the Moon Kingdom. My family has always honored their ways, and we always invited these people over. I don't ask to be favored either, it was just the way the cards played out is all." I then butted in and said "Look, we can fight all day on who is the better Sailor Scout/Princess, or, we can actually do what we were told to do and that is work together to get to the bottom of what's going on down here. You guys need to stop clawing at each other, and start using your heads."

As we made our way towards the Palace, I said "Wait…stop. We never discussed how we're going to get in the Palace. After all, it is heavily guarded and I've stopped coming here since that party was thrown. How are we all going to get in?" Mars said "Well, I know one thing, and that is, I can't go in as Maria anymore. If we're going to get to the bottom of this, I have to be someone who blends into the background so then I can start searching for clues on my own. The problem is convincing the Earth Queen that I'm someone else." I said to Mars "Well, did you ever reveal your face to her?" Mars said "Yes, but I still have the hoodie on. I plan on putting on the hood, but, the Queen could be spotting the same hood." Princess Venus then piped up and said "I have an idea! Since I'll be using my compact on this mission, I'll just pretend to be a butler, and I'll say to the Queen that Princess Mars is someone who requests to speak to a general, and if she requests to see Mars's face, I'll just say she has chicken pox." I said in reply "And I'll try to distract the Queen while you two do your thing. However before we go in." I grabbed one of my earrings and I gave it to Venus. I said "When we're finished I want this back. This earring will allow you to keep in contact with me while I'm distracting the Queen. Remember to be as quiet as possible through the earring." Venus took one of her earrings off and replaced it with the one I gave her. Then I said "Now, our next focus will be how to play this right." I tapped my right earring and my goggles came out, and I got out my computer. I scanned the inside of the palace. There was at least one guard at every door.

I said "Ok…here's how we're going to do it. Venus, you'll be in front of Mars, and I'll follow you. You're going to be our way inside of the Palace. Once we get passed most of the guards, Venus will ask one of the guards if they will get the Queen. The Queen will be escorted to where we're at, and as we notice the Queen come near us, Mars, you'll hide behind Venus. Venus will tell the Queen about Mars wanting to see the general. The Queen will take the bait, and I'll be distracting them. What you guys decide to do up till then is your deal." Venus and Mars looked at each other and nodded heads. Venus said "Agreed! Crescent Moon Power, Transform! Transform me into a beautiful maid with a hip hairdo!" Venus glowed and transformed into a maid with long beautiful locks of hair that kind of looked like the hair you see on television shows. She was always so beautiful, and I envied looking like her. Venus smiled and said "I'm so CUTE!" Mars rolled her eyes and said "Let's go people!"

Venus along with Mars and I were able to get past most of the guards. Venus then asked if one of the guards could fetch the Queen. The Queen came, and Mars hid behind Venus. Venus said "Hi. I'm just here because this woman wishes to speak to a general. You see, she's come a long way, and she doesn't wish to be seen because she has really bad chicken pox. She hopes you'll understand…" The Queen then sighed and said "If you must." Venus and Mars quickly scurried away. The Queen then saw me and kind of jolted her and said "Sorry…wasn't expecting your presence. Why are you here?" I said "Well, I've thought about how I stopped a 2 year war from going on down here on Earth, and I've decided to come down to Earth everyday to make sure that war isn't waged anymore, or at least put in precautions." The Queen looked at me oddly and said "We're doing just fine thank you. You've done what you came here to do, to stop the wars from happening, and to be honest that's good enough." 

I thought that was quite an odd response. I said "Well, if war ever happens on Earth, don't come to ask for my aid again." I then started to walk away, but the Queen said "Wait…Mercury. I'm sorry, I've just been having a bad day. Why don't we go to the Dining Hall and I make some tea…hmm?" I nodded my head and as she walked towards the Dining Hall I said through my earring "I hope you guys are finding something out. Something about Earth is off." Venus responded "Not yet. We're gonna try to access the records of Earth's citizens. It'll be a while…stay in touch."

As I sat down with the Queen, she was putting the teabags in water that would soon boil. The Queen then sat down and said "I apologize if I seemed rude, but you've done your job here. I thought, if anything, you'd like to go home and rest." I said "Well, technically I guess I had such a fondness for Earth that I thought my work here is never truly over." The Queen then smiled, but there was something about her smile this time. It seemed fake, ingenuine almost as she said "How sweet…so…how do you want to go about this proposal of yours." I then said "I was thinking we could start small. In order to truly sow seeds of peace, you have to start small, then build. I think what we should target is areas with a high crime rate, show them what true peace is, then go after the rest." The Queen then held a fake smile and said "Well…quite the thinker you have. I think that would be a wonderful idea. Hold on, the tea is ready I think." She turned off the heat so the water stopped boiling and she got out two teacups. In one tea cup she poured tea in it, and in another cup I saw her pour tea in it, but she put some weird liquid substance in the other one. She then put ice in both glasses and gave me the one with the liquid substance in it and the one by her normal. She then raised her teacup and said "To keeping the peace with Earth!" I then raised my glass and we said cheers and she drank a little bit and she looked at me and said "Well aren't you going to drink it?" I then said "I will eventually…I just would like to map out a plan of what we're going to do." So, we talked about plans for Earth's future, and she didn't bug me with the tea. I guess she figured I wasn't thirsty or didn't like tea. We finally had come up with a plan.

I'll admit, at this stage in the game, I didn't really know what I was doing or what I was getting myself involved in. All I knew was, this was the only distraction I can come up with. I hope this all pans out when it's over with, because I'm getting tired of going undercover, regardless of how good it is to not be a Princess for almost a whole day.

I then said to the Queen "I have to use your bathroom really quick." She said that was fine. I went and as I was in the bathroom I whispered "How goes the hunt?" Venus whispered "Mars says we're done. Mission accomplished for Day 1." I whispered "Ok…I'm gonna tell the Queen goodbye and we rendevous at the same place we met." Venus whispered "Will do."

As I said my goodbyes to the Queen, Mars, Venus, and I went to the rendevous spot. I said "So, I guess my first question is, why did you go straight to the records portion of the Palace?" Mars said "We went there, because, I wanted to check on something. Remember that Beryl girl?" I replied "Yes." Mars continued "I wanted to see if she was a legitimate Earth citizen. After going through the records, I was able to find that no such record exists." I chimed in saying "So, you're saying that…?" Mars interrupted "I'm saying that she didn't come from here. She came from somewhere else. Which, to be honest, confirmed my suspicions about her. I knew her aura was something different from that of a normal human. We need to keep an eye on her." Venus then said "What about you Mercury? Anything?" I sighed and said "The Queen seemed hesitant about me offering my help. She would also carry this really fake smile, this very demeaning look to her. I need to investigate this further." Mars then said "Well, I think that's good enough for Day 1. At least we have something to chew on."

After training was done, everyone stayed behind besides Jupiter. Queen Selene then said "Ok, so, how did it all go? Anything?" Everyone explained to her what had happened. Queen Selene said "Beryl…hmmm…that name. It sounds…familiar. And you said that she's not a citizen of Earth?" Mars replied "Yes, we couldn't find even just a small hint of it. She wasn't born on Earth, period." Queen Selene then said "Well…continue on this investigation. We need more information." Venus piped up and said "Um, before we all leave, can I just say something? I don't like Jupiter not knowing about all of this. After all, most of us are on this secret mission while Jupiter hasn't a clue on what's going down on Earth." Queen Selene said "It's ok. I don't want her to know. Plus, you must understand, Jupiter is a very strong woman. If she was ever in a bind, she would probably be able to handle herself very well. You just have to have faith."

Talking about all of this, and brooding over all of this made me sick. I absolutely abhorred the fact that I had to visit Earth again to figure out what's going on. Earth scared me, especially since after that war, it was like that image was branded onto my head. But, on the other hand, this gave me time to explore, something that I've been wanting to do for a while. I guess you have to take the good with the bad sometimes.


	10. Book 1 Chapter 10

Book 1 Chapter 10: Day 2 of the Secret Mission

Author's Note: Although I haven't been sent any messages regarding this series of books, I thought I would clear up something before I go on. As stated in the summary, this is a collection of memoirs before the attack on the Moon from the Dark Kingdom. So, in saying that, there's a certain way I go about explaining what each Sailor Scout thinks and feels. Each book is, obviously, associated with a different Sailor Scout. So, I try to put my mind into the mind of whatever Sailor Scout is narrating. For example, Sailor Mercury is an intellectual, so her journey will be focused on intellectual thoughts and feelings. Mars is a very spiritual and very powerful presence, so her story will be a very spiritual one. Jupiter is a very strong woman, so her story will delve more into the training on the Moon Kingdom. And, Venus is all about love and beauty, so her story will be a tale of romance and her friendship revolving around the Moon Kingdom's Royal Family. Lastly is Sailor Moon's story, which details her life in the Moon Kingdom and the expectations she had growing up as a Princess. There's also a Postlude, which, for now, will be a secret. I should also let you know, that, these stories will have periods where they overlap each other, so sometimes you might see a few paragraphs here and there that sound familiar (with minor changes, so as to fit within whomever is narrating at the time). If the previous sentence doesn't make sense, it will when you go into the other books. Ok…sorry about the long note, but I just wanted to make sure you knew why each book is set up the way it is. Another thing I want to point out quickly is, you don't have to read each book to understand the story. If you really wanted to, you could read just Venus's story, or Jupiter's story, or a combination of stories, and you won't miss out on major plotlines. However, I highly recommend you read all of the books so you get a fuller understanding of the story, but you don't have to. Ok…continuing on with Mercury's story…

Curiosity is a funny thing. It can lead one to the answers they seek. It can kill to the point where one will never achieve the answers they want. It also just so happens to be a natural human response in times of need or interrogation. It can also create alliances with people we would've never thought would become our friends. One things for sure, curiosity is usually never a good thing.

Today was another day for going undercover. We all met at our typical rendesvous point and we came up with another plan before we began going into the palace again. Mars started "Ok…so I think that we need to investigate the whole Beryl girl. I swear, there's something about that girl that seriously disturbs me." I said "That's fine, but you need another disguise Mars. They're not going to keep going with the current disguise. Eventually you're going to have to change your look somehow." Venus then said "I think I know how to remedy that problem. Mars can use my compact as well, and she can change into a maid as well." I then said "So, I guess that means I have to distract the Queen again?" Mars then said "Well, it's either that, or we're just gonna have to ditch this mission. Look, if you find out something from the Queen let us know. Mercury, you're just as important to this mission as we are." In my mind, I was kind of wowed by Mars. Normally you'd never get a compliment out of her, but, every so often I think she shows her soft side. Venus then said "Well, if we know what we must do, then…" She got out her compact and yelled "Crescent Moon Power, Transform! Transform me into a beautiful maid again with flawless skin, beautiful long twirled locks of hair, and a nice palate of make-up on to boot!" This time Venus glowed yellow again, and she looked way better than before. She was so beautiful, and it showed every time she transformed. Venus then gave Mars the compact and Mars said "Crescent Moon Power, Transform! Transform me into the most kickass maid on the Planet! Make me wear high heels that could kill someone, and jewelry that cost a fortune!" Mars looked stunning as well. And then….there was me, Ms. Plain Jane….oh well…

As we all settled into the Palace, I made sure to give Venus an earring of mine and I said "You know the drill. Keep in touch." Venus nodded and away she went with Mars.

I then went towards the Audience Chamber doors and opened them. From there, I saw standing there, a very tall man with a ponytail. Zoisite….oh no. I can't be in here. I quickly turned around and opened the doors again and Zoisite turned around and saw me. He ran towards me and said "Mercury! I've been searching for you for the longest time." There it was…nothing but poetry coming out of his mouth. However I said "Look Zoisite, I can't be seen with you…" Zoisite then came in front of me and said "Why?" I rolled my eyes, sighed and said "Don't play around with me…you know why." Zoisite then shook his head and said "No, I don't know why…why Mercury?" I looked into his eyes. So soft, and yet there's an air of mystery that surrounds those eyes. Kind of like how some people have deep dark secrets they keep from people. It was those kind of eyes…but then again, he didn't seem like that kind of person. I looked into these eyes and I said "Because…if we have a relationship, we could be in serious trouble. People of different planets are not allowed to have romantic relationships with each other. It's to prevent wars from spreading." Zoisite then said "Then, we won't tell anyone. We can see each other, and no one has to know about us." I then nodded my head and said "People are going to catch on Zoisite. You're better off finding a nice girl here on Earth." I was about to open the door, but he quickly took my hand, and then my other hand, and he looked at me and said "Princess Mercury, you are the kindest and most gentlest soul I've ever met. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I….I'm just gonna come out and say it. I love you Princess Mercury!"

I can't believe it. I can't believe he said that. Those 3 words I haven't heard in…geeze ages! He LOVES ME! On the inside, I was doing cartwheels and all sorts of body contortions. It was like time stopped again, and I was reliving the moment I first saw him. However…me being the intellectual one, I had to metaphorically use a knife and slice this moment in half. I had to be honest with myself, this CANNOT happen! It is forbidden.

I then said "Look, as much as I want to be in love with you, because I am, I'm also a woman of principle, and I don't want to get involved in something I know later on I'll regret. I can't be with you Zoisite." I started to cry silently while saying this. I said "Now please…let me go!" I opened the doors and ran towards the Dining Hall. The more I ran away, the closer I got to the Dining Hall. My hope was, I would see the Queen, since that was what I was supposed to be doing, technically.

I finally got to the Dining Hall and the Queen turned around and said "My goodness child…have you ever heard of knocking?" I laughed nervously and said "Um…I just had to come…and see you! Yeah, that's what I was doing." The Queen rolled her eyes and said "Ok…come…we'll discuss what you want to do further…"

I sat down and said "I think we need to set a few international rules for Earth regarding war. After all, as Planetary Rep., I think we need to set some parameters so that future leaders can be more easily dissuaded to go to war. I think we should make it almost impossible." The Queen then said "Well…as much as I like the idea, I am a little against it, only because, freedom will always have a cost attached to it. And sometimes, that cost is war." I then said "Well…ok, yes, but…" The Queen said "Look Miss Mercury, I appreciate the concern, but I can assure you, we already have laws into place as to what justifies a war. I'm not going to sit here and make new laws, only to cause more commotion and chaos. We already have a complicated monarchy on Earth anyways, why should we make it more complicated?" I then said "Look, I understand, your-" The Queen abruptly interrupted me and said "Look Miss Mercury, while I do appreciate your time here, your time is being wasted. After all, don't you have people you need to attend to on your own Planet? Guards!" The 2 guards at the door stood up straight. The Queen said "Please escort Miss Mercury outside, and do not let her come back to the Palace today." The guards then grabbed a hold of me. I said "I'm telling you, you're going to regret this! When your citizens are at it again, don't come crying to me!"

They then led me to the Palace Courtyard, and sat me in front of them as they stood in front of the Palace doors. I then walked away towards the rendesvous spot. I pressed my earring and said "Venus come in. Anything?" Venus said "We're almost done, Mars is asking Beryl a few questions, but she said once she's done with the asking we'll be heading to the rendesvous spot." I then said "Please hurry."

After a while, I saw Venus and Mars come over. I said "Alright…anything?" Mars said "Well, the first thing Venus and I did was, we just kind of observed Beryl. Mostly she was talking to the Palace Prince, I think his name was Endymion. Anywho, so everything seemed normal, but honestly the whole time I was still sensing something way off about her. I just get upset sometimes because I can't lay a finger on it. There's someone or something that is shrouding me from coming to any conclusions. Although, something I did find out was, Beryl will be the one to begin the wars on the Moon Kingdom." I gasped and I said "But how do you know?" Mars said "I consult the fire everyday with trying to find out who the enemy is. All I get is a dark silhouette. It's a feminine silhouette, and when I took a look at Beryl, for some reason, a vision flashed before me and her body type matches the silhouette I saw in the fire. It has to be her!"

Although I wanted to believe Mars, I needed more proof. Anyone can match a silhouette, but for someone to be the one to start anything on the Moon Kingdom, that requires more of a thorough investigation then thinking you literally just saw, what seemed like, a copy of what you see through a bunch of flames. However, I didn't want to start any trouble, and right now, Queen Selene just wants us to work as a team, so I had to comply whether I wanted to or not. I then turned towards Venus and said "You know, throughout this investigation you've been quiet Venus. Surely you have something to say." Venus then said "Well, personally everything that I've seen has been perfectly normal. And, I personally think it's cute that Beryl is in love with Endymion." I then looked at her odd and said "Really?!"

Maybe this is just me being a nutcase, but a well-endowed man like that in love with someone who looks a little pretty? Sounds like a fairytale, but hell, Endymion's a royal….could be every bit of a fairytale.

I then said "Well, I got done talking to the Queen. She's never acted this way to me before. Something is up here on Earth, but I honestly don't know what it could be. I don't even know where to begin." Venus then said "Well, we better get going before anyone becomes suspicious of us." We all teleported to our respective Planets.

After training, once again Jupiter left and we all stayed afterwards to talk to Queen Selene. After we said our peace, Queen Selene then said "After what you told me yesterday, I did a little research. This is kind of a deep-seeded story, but if you'll listen, it'll benefit you greatly on your mission. I went to my library and I researched the name Beryl. A long time ago, there was actually a war that was fought here on the Moon Kingdom. It was called "The War of the Dark Kingdom." A Queen, by the name of Metallia was seeking a way to become the ruler of all Planets. The only way she could do that is if she had in her possession the Millenium Silver Crystal. And, our Kingdom has always protected the crystal with our very lives. Queen Metallia finally found out about the Moon Kingdom and how it harbored the highly wanted crystal. Metallia, with her group of soldiers, attacked the Moon Kingdom. All almost seemed lost, with more than half of our soldiers dead, my husband fighting to stay alive, and me the only one being alive, I quickly went for the Millenium Silver Crystal, and using all of my being, I wished that the war would end, that all of the soldiers that were wounded would be healed fully, for the healing of my husband, and that Queen Metallia would be severly wounded. Everything I wished for came to fruition. Queen Metallia's army was completely wiped out, all of the Moon Kingdom's soldiers were brought back to full health, and Queen Metallia was severly wounded. My husband, while he was healed, was only temporarily healed. You see, an interesting point regarding the Millenium Silver Crystal is, when used on a member of the Moon Royal Family, the effects are random. Anything can happen, even death. My husband seemed ok, only to find out a year later, his wounds reappared and unfortunately, his death was swift. Another thing I want to point out is, you have to remember, we only use the Millenium Silver Crystal in emergencies. Reason being, it literally drains your life force. I was lucky during that battle, because I could've literally died. However, thank goodness, I just grew extremely tired and fell into somewhat of a coma, but was able to awake from it after 2 months. But as I was saying, so the Moon Kingdom experienced peace and harmony. We were truly at peace, till that one day. I'll never forget…a Palace guard came to the throne room and was panting as if he was in a hurry to get to the Palace. He said that Metallia was still alive, and with child. I probably should've just wished for Metallia to be dead, but I didn't have it in me. The guard said that Mettalia was more a spirit now, since she was separated from her body, but before it was, she had already given birth to a daughter, a daughter named Beryl. I asked if the guard knew of the whereabouts of these 2 women. He said unfortunately he didn't know. The news came from a very anonymous source."

Selene continued "I knew this kind of thing was going to happen, I just didn't realize it would come this soon. And…the other problem is, Queen Metallia has had plenty of time to recuperate since her last battle. I think we're in for a really bad one. Continue your investigation everyone."

As I sailed back to my Planet…I thought about Jupiter. What if that girl, Beryl, and her Mother came attacking that planet? Jupiter wouldn't know what hit her. I know better than to go against Selene's request, but Jupiter should be with us. If we're going to be fighting as a team, then we should also complete missions as a team too! I pondered this as I closed my eyes and went to sleep on a very quiet night…


	11. Book 1 Chapter 11

Book 1 Chapter 11: Secrets

(aka Day 3 of The Secret Mission)

Sometimes things don't always go as planned. Things that happen behind the scenes. Things….like secrets. Secrets are like signing someone's name in blood on a contract, and depending on how truly loyal both parties are, it could be the greatest bond between two people, or it could produce the most deadliest of enemies. I have to admit…at the end of this day of the mission…I didn't know what was coming.

So I woke up, and like always, I put on something that made me out to be a Princess (even though I'm far from it). I then met Mars and Venus again at the rendesvous point and we discussed the plan of action today. I said "Ok…so Mars was, once again, right, and Beryl is a concern. Before you two go and wonder off, I need to know, is Beryl showing any signs of strangeness or oddity?" Venus said "Well, like I said, I don't notice anything odd." Mars said "Look, Mercury, I understand that you need solid evidence, but sometimes evidence isn't so solid. She comes off as a normal girl, and believe me, at face value she seems very normal, and yes I personally haven't observed anything off, but I'm telling you, my gut feeling says that girl is bad news!" Once again, I'm thoroughly not convinced. That's like saying to someone "I can see your whole life in the constellations" but it doesn't work like that. Although, on the flipside, Selene has her suspicions as well, and although my gut feeling is to completely trash her theories, at this point, we still technically can't rule anything out. And plus, Serenity said she did her research, which that I can applaud. I then said "Ok Mars, you're the one doing the most investigating, so I believe you. Alright…now, what's the attack plan today?" Mars said "Well, I think today might be the last time we see the Earth Palace, but I need a bit more information. It seems like the closer I get to that Beryl woman, there's like this cloud around her." I said "What do you mean?" Mars said "Well…I can't put my hand on it, but I have a feeling in the future, there's going to be major players in this, but I want to try to disperse this air of mystery around her. What I'm really saying is, this Earth Palace is extremely fishy. I have a feeling the royals know exactly what's going on, while keeping us in the dark. Mercury…I'm gonna need your help in this investigation." I then said "But I don't have a disguise." Mars said "You don't need one…you're going to try to pry information out from the Queen herself. Ask her about how she met Prime Minister Zone, and their history together." I said "What does Prime Minister Zone have to do with all of this?" Mars said "I have my suspicions…but today's the day that'll hopefully answer a lot of questions I've been having." Venus said "Welp, let's get to work." Venus got out her compact and said "Crescent Moon Power, Transform! Make me into a maid that Kunzite fantasizes about!" As she transformed into, what seemed like to me anyways, kind of a skimpy looking maid outfit, I kind of whispered to Mars "Who's Kunzite?" Mars whispered back "A general in Earth's Army. She's been flirting with him ever since we started this mission. I never bothered saying anything, because honestly, it's information that doesn't pertain to our mission, and honestly her role is more or less a referee, even though you and I have been getting along." Venus then said "Oh he'll love me in this!" Mars rolled her eyes and said "Come on Venus, give me the compact." Venus handed it over to Mars and Mars said "Crescent Moon Power, Transform! Transform me into an newly hired assistant of Beryl's." Mars transformed and wore a flowy white dress, with a small red rose in her hair. Mars said "Wow…nice touch."

I took off my earring and gave it to Venus. I then said "Alright Mars, I know what I must do. Let's try to kind of wrap up a little early today, the Queen hates my guts." As we all went into the Palace, we quickly disbanded. I went towards the Dining Hall doors when suddenly I spotted Zoisite. I then looked around, and saw a book lieing on the floor near the Dining Hall, I quickly picked the book up and covered my face with it. Zoisite just went down the hallway, and passed me. I then set the book down, and opened the Dining Hall's doors slowly. The Queen then turned around and said "Ugh, not this again…"

I then said "Just wait…wait…look, look, I'm extremely sorry. Please don't call on your guards. You…you were right. I was poking my nose where it didn't really belong…I'm, I'm sorry. I came here today because I wanted to make amends and just have a normal conversation with you. Is that ok?" The Queen then sighed and said "I suppose I've been a bit harsh on you lately. Come…have a seat."

I wanted to kind of ease myself into the conversation. Here's the thing about royalty I've learned, and that is, people are very quick to judge. I find royals to be the worst too. They tend to separate people very quickly into a bunch of different categories. What I had to do was basically strip me down to where I was an equal to the Queen, because if I was to show a sign of weakness, they can spot that like a talent scout can with a future star. I had to be on good terms with her first…then, the conversation can pretty much go anywhere, within certain limits.

Finally, I went in for the kill. I said "So…I hear Earth has such a rich history." The Queen then said "Yes…we're definitely blessed to have such a rich, rich history." I said "Yes…on my planet we're thinking about donating a history museum targeted towards Earth in particular." The Queen said "Oh? Why that's awfully kind of you." And I said "I've done most of the research myself, but there is an exhibit that is missing most of its information. The name of the exhibit is Government Relations. And, I wanted to start out with how you came to know Prime Minister Zone."

There was kind of an awkward pause. I had hoped I didn't hit a weak area…but we needed this information badly. The Queen said "I dunno if I want to go into that." I then said "Oh…my bad…I just thought, well with the war being over, and seeing as though I had to go over there, I thought that maybe it would be kind of a welcome addition to the museum." The Queen said "Well…I'll give you the information you'll need for the museum, but some of the details are rather silly. The day I met Prime Minister Zone for the first time, at the time, there was a cosmic event that was happening. It's nothing important…it's like how we have shooting stars happen, nothing really important. And…I dunno, the first day is really not a good subject…" I said "You know what…it's ok. I'll do the research myself. And, oh my goodness…look at the time. I gotta go. So sorry." The Queen said "It's fine dear, but don't let that piece of information bother you. It's the past right? Time to move on…" I said "Right…" I then left, and went to the rendesvous spot. I pushed my earring and said "Venus, how's Mar's holding up?" Venus said "Gimme a second." I waited…and Venus responded again "Mars is getting Beryl ready to go meet Endymion. I think she's been questioning her. We're almost done though, Mars said it wasn't gonna take much longer."

I waited and both came towards me. I said "So, anything?" Mars said "I know I don't get a bad reading every time I talk to Beryl, but I know she's up to no good. I can't help but wonder if she's onto us. I mean, my gut says she isn't onto us, but she seems so normal on the surface. I dunno, but today I started to even question my own gut feeling for once in my life. She is our enemy, but she seems so innocent." I then thought…wow…makes me wonder if Queen Selene's research was for naught. Still, I didn't have enough proof to rule it out just yet. Mars then asked "So…I'm interested as to what the Queen told you." I said "I didn't get a whole lot out of her. All I got was some sort of cosmic event happened during her first meetup with Prime Minister Zone." Mars gave me an odd look and said "I wonder if my suspicions really are true…well, that's ok. All I can say is, be ready for tomorrow guys. Tomorrow we're going to a different location."

As soon as we were getting ready to teleport out of Earth, Mars said "Wait!" Mars then looked back at the Earth Palace and she said "I'm all of a sudden getting a huge sense of urgency within the Earth Palace. Something's not right…I have to go investigate!" Mars started running towards the Palace I said "Wait…Mars! You have to use Venus's compact!" Mars turned around and said "I'm not going to! Something's happening, and I have to go now!" Venus and I then said "Well wait for us!" Mars said "No! You guys teleport out of here NOW! This is something only I can do!" I then said "But Mars, we're supposed to work as a team." Mars turned around, with a look of urgency and said "YOU AND VENUS NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT SOMETHING URGENT IS HAPPENING INSIDE OF THE PALACE! IF THEY SPOT WHO YOU TRULY ARE, WE COULD BE IN FOR IT! TELEPORT OUT OF HERE, AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I FIND! GO NOW!"

I swear, that girl is so stubborn. Venus almost ran, but I caught her hand and I said "Venus…just do what she says. Let's get out of here." We quickly got out of there.

Time went by, and we all met up at the Moon Palace for our training. Jupiter then left, and we closed the doors and brought Selene up to speed. When Mars told Selene what she found out, she didn't say anything new at all. She was omitting something, I could feel it. Normally Mars is good at gut feelings, but sometimes I have pretty good gut feelings too, and something was telling me Mars wasn't saying something on purpose. I then told Selene what it is I found out. Selene said "Well, I don't have much to say…interesting thing to note Mercury. Continue the investigation, but something tells me we're getting hotter."

As we all prepared to leave the room, Mars said "Oh…and, one more thing, Venus." Venus then turned around and said "Yes?" Mars said "I need to speak with you in private." Venus then said "Wait…why can't you share it with Mercury?" Mars said "Because, it doesn't pertain to the mission." Venus said "Ok…?"

As a woman of principle, I respected their privacy and decided to just go home, but that was odd. I couldn't help but wonder if the thing that happened in the Palace had to do with Venus. This wasn't right…if we're supposed to work as a team, we all need to know what's going on. This was something to bring up tomorrow.


End file.
